I Wasn't Looking For Trouble, But It Came Looking For Me
by Amelia Forest
Summary: A mysterious women from Neal's past returns to New York with a dangerous proposition. Will Neal give into her charms, at the risk of losing everything he has and going back to prison? Set sometime in Season 2 after Kate's death. Contains some strong language and sexual scenes Please do R&R constructive feedback welcome.
1. The Penny Drops

**Author Note: Hello everyone, firstly thank you for reading. Please note I originally uploaded part of this story in way back in 2013 but it was never finished. Following a recent Netflix binge bringing me back to the show I've decided to finish it. I have deleted the old story and re uploaded as there has been significant edits to all chapters. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I am writing it. Many thanks, Amelia.**

Neal reached into his pocket for his phone, then stopped, there was something in there that he certainly hadn't put there himself.

In his hand was a large gold coin, depicting Medusa on one side and a Basilisk on the other. No way, Neal thought to himself, she couldn't be in New York, this had to be Mozzie playing an April fool on him, ok so it was November but knowing Mozzie he'd think he was being ironic or something. That was the only explanation.

Neal dialled his phone "Mozzie, meet me at the house in five" he said before hanging up and grabbing a taxi, he needed to figure out what was going on asap.

"Moz, great your here" Neal said opening the door.

"You called me and so I came, tis the everlasting burden of an accomplice to be there when one is required" Mozzie said gallantly walking into Neal's apartment. "What is, may I ask, so urgent that you needed me round instantaneously?" Mozzie added sitting down.

"Did you put this in my pocket?" Neal said franticly sliding the coin over to Mozzie.

"God no, I'm not even that cruel. Oh shit, you don't think?" Mozzie hesitated "is it real?"

"Of course it's real, no one except for me, you and her know the location of the coins and even if someone did, then they wouldn't know to drop one on me" Neal said.

There were six coins in all, each disciplining a Greek God on one side and a mythological creature on the other, said to be possible proof of the existence of Atlantis. One on its own would be worth more than Grease itself, but as a set they are practically priceless, worth millions to the right collector. The actual fact of their existence has never been recorded, it was rumoured a nineteenth century archaeologist found them on a dig but rather then recording them kept them back as a souvenir of his trip, not realising their worth. They were passed down for a few generations, however eventually died out with his family and remained just a myth. That is until three popped up in the artefacts cabinet of a local library in the Greek Island of Kea. Not that anyone really noticed, well no one but a History professor at Cornell, he wrote a paper on it that was completely discredited and put aside as just someone whom had believed an urban legend. A paper that Mozzie had told Neal about. At first he regarded it as another one of Mozzie's crazy conspiracy theories, but after he thought about it he realised it was the perfect con, you can't be arrested for stealing something that doesn't exist right? Unfortunately a certain green eyed beauty had the same idea, and well, that's when things got complicated.

"Well did you see her, did you fell anyone bump into you?" Mozzie questioned frantically.

Neal just locked at Mozzie eyebrows raised.

"Right, like you would with her" Mozzie quickly corrected himself

Neal sat down at the table twiddling the coin in his hand and sighed heavily, running his left hand through his hair. He had always known this would happen, that she'd show up some day, one way or another. It had been nearly eight years and he still hadn't completely shaken her. Most of him wanted to so badly, but another part of him, a part that he didn't want to admit to himself, was excited she was back. Eager in anticipation of the mischief she would bring with her, after all she always did.

She was the one bit of his old life that he couldn't completely walk away from, the one that made him do things he wouldn't dream off and furthermore the one that thrilled him the most, and that… that was what made her so terrifying.

"You know what this means don't you Neal" Mozzie said gently breaking the heavy silence that had fallen between them.

"Yes I know what it means Moz" Neal said, angrily clenching the coin in his fist. "My wife is back in town!"


	2. Go Fish

"Hello Neal" he heard a cool sexy English ascent say as he walked into his apartment.

"Ruby" Neal said by way of a greeting, flashing his slightly arrogant but unbelievably charming smile at the women sat at his table.

She was as beautiful as he remembered, jet black hair that shocked against her porcelain skin and big green eyes so deep they could almost be called emerald. She sat in a modern sundress, revealing her long crossed legs and killer heals.

"Miss me?" She said taking a sip of the wine she had poured herself and lighting up a cigarette she pulled out of the packet placed on the table.

"You know how I feel about that" Neal said walking over to Ruby and taking the cigarette from her month and putting it out in the sink. He had always hated her smoking, it was such a disgusting habit, in fact, he had even moaned about it on their wedding day if he remembered rightly.

"Hey, they're not cheap you know, imports from France, extra thin." Ruby protested but returned an equally charming smile.

"I get it, for the sophisticated lung cancer." Neal replied why pouring himself a glass of wine from the bottle she'd opened. He laughed slightly to himself, that was so typical of Ruby, she had even more expensive tastes than him, she was the sort to go down to the welfare office decked out in vintage Chanel and Tiffany.

"Were all going to die someday Neal, anyway Emma has one of the highest rates of health insurance going." said Ruby

"Your still using Emma Brown? How has that alias not been burnt out by now?" Neal questioned, he couldn't keep Nick Holden alive for more than a year, Ruby had been Emma since before they'd even met.

"Well, unlike someone I could mention, I don't run around giving the FBI reasons to look for me" Ruby said a wicked look dancing across her face "How was prison by the way?"

"Routine" Neal answered sporting a look to match hers "You never came to visit."

"You know my feelings about prison, why would I voluntary enter somewhere I've spent so long avoiding, besides I sent you gifts" Ruby replied.

"You sent me contraband, which could have got time added to my sentence" Neal corrected her.

"And did not come in use?" Ruby replied rhetorically "Besides it's not like you made a big effort to get in touch when you got out, I had to hear about it from that creep Zev, not a pleasant experience. Then I had to do a lot more digging to find out about your new job. Is it true you're in bed with the FEDS now? Working with Burke off all people?"

"Peters not so bad" Neal answered defensively.

"So it is true" said Ruby eyebrows raising as looked at Neal with patronising bemusement, "and fact remains he's still a FED, I never would have guessed I'd end up married to grass"

"Hey, I may be many things but I'm not a snitch. I just didn't feel like spending the best part of my life locked up or on the run, some of us have trouble just walking away from our lives, leaving everyone we care about behind" Neal said irritated.

Ruby sighed, obviously Neal still hadn't gotten over her walking out on him, not that it was necessary a bad thing. Partly because it meant she had something to use to her advantage, but mainly because in many ways she was still drawn to him. There was a certain something about Neal that no other man she had met had, an alluring combination of confidence, arrogance and mischief that she couldn't resist. After all it wasn't every day Ruby walked down the aisle in a little chapel somewhere lost in the south of France. Although she had eventually realized she had to work alone, not for only her sanity but that of Neal's as well, and settling down really isn't an option for people like them. She still often thought of Neal and the jobs they pulled together, much of Ruby's best work in fact, not that she was planing to let him know that any time soon.

"Ok, fine you're not a snitch" Ruby said not in the mood to rise to the bate.

"Why are you here?" Neal said starkly after a long pause.

"What I can't just pop round to say hello, no ulterior motive necessary?" Ruby answered taking another sip from her glass, Neal's taste in wine really was quite good she thought to herself.

"Ruby I know you, there is always an ulterior motive" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"What do I do Neal?" Ruby answered him twirling her glass in her hand.

"Don't change the subject" Neal said flatly.

"I'm not" Ruby said quickly, with a suggestive glint in her eye.

Neal sighed, Ruby was enjoying making him fish for answers, toying and teasing people was her thing.

"Fine I'll bite. Ruby Walton former runner of the long con, now the best fixer this side of the Atlantic, you name it she'll get it. Information, valuables, documents it doesn't matter, if give her a request she'll give you a price." Neal said pacing the length of his apartment

"Exactly and it's not about the price of the item..." said Ruby.

"…Its about how much it is worth to whom asks for it" Neal finished for her. "Still that doesn't tell me why your here?"

"I have something very valuable to you Neal" Ruby said getting up and walking over to lean against the kitchen sideboard.

"I very much doubt that" Neal said turning to face her.

"Oh yer" Ruby said pulling out a small key ring from her purse and spinning it round her finger.

"Is that" Neal began to say.

"The key to your anklet" Ruby cut him off "Yes, yes it is."

"How?" Neal questioned almost in disbelief.

"Oh it's a very long boring story that involves a Marshall named John, a Honkey-Tonk bar and some Good Night Cinderella, not that its important. The fact is I have it and if you want it, I need your help" Ruby said somewhat flirtatiously still twiddling the key ring on her finger

"It's probably useless anyway. The Marshalls would have deactivated it as soon as they realised it was gone" said Neal confidently

"Not if it was replaced with a replica, so they have no idea it's even missing" replied Ruby, matching him, a little annoyed Neal hadn't given her more credit.

"Okay. Who says I even want it?" Neal said defensively.

"Please Neal, what's the point of being out if your still in prison?" Ruby said a very matter of fact tone to her voice.

"Ok, say I do, what could you possibly need my help with." Neal said turning on his charming grin and wandering over to Ruby until they were inches apart.

"I mean you made it very clear when you left that you preferred to work alone, and I know you are more than capable of handling yourself." Neal said reaching his hand up to brush a stray piece of hair aside from Ruby's cheek. By this point his voice had become slow and seductive. "So I can't think of anything I could possibly have to offer you" Neal leaned in and whispered in Ruby's ear.

As he did so Ruby noticed a rush of lust run through her. Neal noticed it too and choose this moment to strike.

He put one hand round her waste firmly and pulled her into him to deep rough kiss. Whilst doing so slipping his hand into hers and tangling their fingers together, a light as a feather inching the key off her finger and onto his.

Most girls would have been so overcome by his touch they would have completely missed the lift. However, Ruby was not most girls. Pretending to want to speed things along, she leaned back on the side, opening her legs and moving her head back revealing her collar bone for him to kiss. As Neal's lips moved down her neck, her hands effortlessly delved into his pocket and took back the key quickly palming it before kissing him once more and slowly placing a hand on his solder so he pulled away.

Ruby began to giggle, Neal knew that laugh, beautiful, devilish, attractive and concerning all at once.

"Nice try Caffrey" she whispered in his ear before turning to leave.

What? Neal thought momentary then reached into the pocket he'd slid the key into of course coming up empty handed. He had forgotten Ruby had been the one to teach him that move.

"I'll see you soon" Ruby added before disappearing out the door.

Neal couldn't tell whether to consider that last comment a threat, and yet for some reason, his was grinning.


	3. What Do You Want From Me?

Neal lay on his couch running the coin across his hand so it slid in-between each finger and pondering what it could possibly be that Ruby needed his help with. It wasn't like Neal was the only conman Ruby knew, far from it, she was more in the loop than anyone through her line of work so if she needed a crew to pull a job she didn't have to go through Neal. She could crack safes without too much of a problem when she had to, she was a probably better cat burglar than he was, well she'd had more practice anyway. They were pretty much evenly matched when it came to pickpocketing and lock picking. The only thing he could do that Ruby couldn't was... forge. Uh oh, Neal thought as the revelation hit him, Ruby was going to ask him to forge something for her and since she'd had to come to him it was going to be something very difficult and very, very illegal. The last thing he wanted was to go back to prison but he did want to get his hands on that key. Being able to go off anklet whenever he wanted would be bliss, all he would need to do was unlock it then put in on June's dog or get a cat or even Mozzie's rat if all else failed. Then he could walk about freely, go to exhibitions when he wanted to, see more than two miles of the city and more importantly find out who killed Kate without Peter knowing he was looking into it. Yes, he needed that key and if he was going to get it, he was going to have to help Ruby. He just prayed he didn't get caught. Neal sighed to himself clenching the coin in his fist. For once it would be nice to see Ruby without her bringing a heap full of trouble with her, but no... that just wasn't her style.

"I take it you've had a visit from the wicked witch of the west" he heard Mozzie's voice say from behind him.

Neal flipped the coin up in the air and sat up on the couch "she's not so bad Moz" he said

"Ok, so the women who somehow drives you to point of madness that you propose to her and further more got ahead with the wedding. Only to have her walk out after eight months without so much as singing the divorce papers is "not so bad"" Moz said huffily. Him and Ruby had never completely got on, despite Moz being the best, and well only man at the wedding.

"It wasn't like that" Neal said.

"No Neal, that was exactly what it was like" said Mozzie.

Neal smiled watching Mozzie in a strop was always amusing "Did you just come round to give me marital guidance or would you like to hear what she had to say."

"I suppose" Moz said pouting, taking the seat opposite Neal.

"Ok, so the good news, she has a key to my anklet" Neal said beaming.

"Wow, well if anyone can get anything she can, but still I suppose that's impressive" Mozzie conceded.

"Yer I know, but bad news, she won't give it me until I help her with something" Neal added.

"What?" Mozzie questioned.

"Well I don't know, she never told me exactly, we kind of got…distracted" Neal tailored off.

Mozzie raised his eyebrows at him, he could never understand how Neal allowed women to become his biggest weakness and Ruby especially, was five foot six of kryptonite.

"I was trying to lift the key" Neal quickly tried to justify himself after catching Mozzie's look.

"Sure" said Mozzie doubtfully, "so you have no idea what she wants?"

"Well, not directly but there's only one thing I can think of I can do, that she can't" Neal said standing up and placing both hands on the back of the couch leaning on it.

"Forge" Mozzie answered quickly with a smile "and if she's come to you, then it's not going to be your bog standard Monet to ill-educated collectors scam." Mozzie said his smile widening "Oh I do love a challenge."

"I haven't said yes yet" Neal said quickly.

"But you're going to right? I mean you have to. No anklet means you won't constantly be at the suits beck and call, we could run tomorrow, be free from the blasted FBI forever" Moz said getting excited.

"Hold on Moz, if I get caught then it could very well be back to prison for who knows how long and I'm not leaving New York until we find out who killed Kate." Neal said in a stern tone.

"Ok, Ok whatever, but still to have the key as an option would be nice and you can't tell me you don't have any inkling to flex the old forgers muscle again. Anyway for all her faults, of which there are many might I add" Mozzie continued pointing to emphasis his point "Ruby knows what she's doing and how not to get caught. She's not even known to the FBI."

"So you think I should do it?" Neal said already knowing the answer.

"Of course you should do it" Moz practically jumped out of his seat with exasperation.

"Hmm" Neal said walking over to the balcony and staring out at the New York sky line "let's see what she wants first."


	4. You Jump I Jump, Right?

Neal stood in the elevator as he watched the numbers clime on the display above him, trying to ignore the butterflies flying around his stomach. Neal had no idea why Ruby made him feel this way, she was just any other girl. Ok so she was a sharp, smart and beautiful girl but so was Kate. Kate whom had loved him unconditionally and cared for him, whom bothered to show up to visiting week after week why he was inside, Kate whom didn't feel the need to play people like Ruby did, to toy with him just for fun. Then again that was what made Ruby so brilliant, the intrigue, the unknown, the constant teasing, the fact that even when you had her it still felt like the chase. That's probably why he was foolish enough to marry her, to try and prove the point that he had finally won her. That's probably why he felt so nervous now because the chase was on once again and the stubborn part of him wanted to catch her once and for all.

*Bing*

The elevator doors slid open and Neal stepped out to the dramatic sight of the New York sky line stretched out before him, millions of tiny lights twinkling before his eyes. He turned to look around and saw a cloud of smoke coming from a corner. That must be her he thought to himself.

"I see you got my postcard" Ruby said stubbing out her smoke with a smile as Neal approached her.

"The top of the Empire State at midnight, a tad dramatic don't you think?." Neal replied with a grin.

"Well you know me, I don't do things buy halves, besides, I'm a tourist and Lady Liberty's out of your radios." Ruby said winking at him "So, long day at the office, must get tiring catching all those bad guys, _making the streets of New York safer one white collar criminal at a time_ " Ruby said doing an impression of a cliché movie voiceover.

"You know for someone who has been state side all these years your attempt at the American accent is terrible." Neal said, receiving a nudge in the side from Ruby's elbow for his trouble. Neal put his hands out in from of him laughing "Ok, ok, I was kidding" he protested.

"So I'm assuming you've had long enough to work out what I need your help with" Ruby said turning to look out at the city before them.

"A forgery" Neal answered bluntly.

"Yes, but not just any forgery" Ruby added.

"Oh yer?" Neal said inquisitively.

"A client of mine has asked for a replica Secret Service identification papers with the Name James Harrison." Ruby said calmly.

"What?!" Neal said dumbstruck he was nearly speechless, no one in their right might went anywhere near the Secret Service, or any federal intelligence agency for that matter. For one thing they essentially had worldwide jurisdiction, they could essentially do what they want with you once the caught you (and there was deliberately no if in that sentence) and if you fucked with them you were going down for life, no negotiation available. "No way! No way am I messing with the Secret Service, you know what those guys can do, you will have to find someone else, I'm not going there" Neal said hurriedly.

"Gees, calm down Neal, you know as well as I do there is no one else, why do you think I came to the best for this? There's too much to lose with shoddy workmanship" Ruby said turning to him.

"That's because those things are made with the sole intention they can't be faked. There not just like any old state ID I could knock up in an afternoon, they have special paper, seals, security holograms the whole deal!" Neal said exasperated.

"Look just breathe for a second, do you really think I'm going to let this play so it can blow back on us. You of all people should know I always cover my tracks. If my client wants to get involved in messing with the service it's his business, why would I stop him? You and I, however are cleverer than that. So even if whatever he does with it means he gets caught with the fake, the name Neal Caffrey isn't going to cross anyone's mind ok" Ruby said weaving her way over to him, straightening his tie before placing a hand on his chest and giving him a reassuring smile.

"And exactly how do you plan to do that" Neal said begrudgingly, but Ruby could tell by the look in his eye he was caving.

"I have my ways" She said flashing that devilish smile at him again.

"Why are you doing this anyway? I thought you avoided jobs like these, you always claim to be deliberately staying off the radar of the government" Neal questioned.

"Well he's a very good client, a repeat customer, plus I owe him a pretty big favour after I got in a bit of a tight spot in Rome a few months back" Ruby responded.

"You were in Rome?" Neal said sounding surprised.

"Yes Neal, some of us do get to travel more than two miles" Ruby teased, "It was a job, one family needed intel on another, so I cosied up to the youngest son, only well the first family found out they had been infiltrated and let's just say they weren't too pleased about it".

"So your client saved you from getting killed by the mafia?" Neal said matter-of-factly.

"Something like that" Ruby said nonchalantly as if having the mob after her was no big deal.

"Well I suppose that does warrant a pretty big favour" Neal said, the tone in his voice letting Ruby know he was on board.

"So you'll do it?" Ruby said monetarily lapsing and showing how relived she was, before returning to her usual cool demeanour, hoping Neal didn't notice, which he of course had.

"I can't go back to prison Ru you have no idea what it's like, two miles is still better than twelve square feet of cell any day" Neal said staring out over the skyline once more.

Ruby smiled to herself, Neal hadn't called her Ru in forever and she'd forgotten how much she loved his pet name for her. "Neal do you trust me?" she said placing a hand on his arm and staring pointedly into his sparkling blue eyes.

That was a question Neal had asked himself time and time again. Did he trust Ruby? He didn't have any reason to, after all she had walked out on him leaving nothing but a note. But then again, the whole time they were together she never once lied to him. Sure she held her cards close to her chest, or had left out certain details, but then so did he, it was the only way to survive the criminal world. Even so they had never directly lied to each other. It was the unspoken agreement between them not to, that had lead him to grant the same guarantee to Peter. More than that though, Ruby had always been there for him, she had saved his arse more than once before and somehow even after she walked away, he knew if he was in hot water again and called her, she'd be there. Maybe this was his time to be there for her, in a fucked up illegal kinda way. So, well yes he thought he did trust her, he couldn't help it and he couldn't fully explain it either but he did. Possibly more than Moz and maybe even as much as Kate, though he felt terrible for admitting it to himself.

"Yes" Neal said almost silently after a long pause.

"Then know I won't let you go back prison… I promise" said Ruby a sense of certainty in her voice, before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

For a beautiful moment Neal and Ruby were lost in one another, for that minuet nothing else mattered it was just the two of them, standing on top of New York as the city moved beneath them.

In that moment all Neal could think of was how much he'd missed Ruby without even noticing, he'd distracted himself with forging bonds and coning Adler, but he had truly missed her. From the day she'd walked out on him, to the day he walked in to see her sat in his apartment.

When Ruby kissed him, it felt like eight years hadn't passed between them. She felt like she had on their first date (ok, so she wasn't casing a public library) but she still had the same feeling of desire, excitement and anticipation running through her that she couldn't explain, that she didn't want to explain, it was just there...perfect.

Ruby pulled away slowly holding onto every last second of their embrace before placing a pre-paid, untraceable cell in Neal's hand.

"Call me with what you need" she whispered to him and with that she was gone. Away down the elevator Neal arrived in.

So, Neal thought to himself, let the fun begin… Mozzie was going to hate this. Still, he had said he loved a challenge, they defiantly had one now.


	5. And So It Begins

"So, what are we cooking?" Mozzie asked Neal the second he walked in the door of his apartment. He was nearly jumping out of his chair with excitement.

"You're not going to like it Moz" Neal warned.

"Nonsense, any excuse to see the master at work once again…so come on?" Moz said eagerly.

Neal sighed, am much as making Mozzie sweat was amusing him, he was going to have to tell him eventually and he already knew what he was going to say. Exactly what he said when Ruby had first asked him to do it.

"Secret Service ID papers" Neal said bluntly pouring himself as glass of wine, from the open bottle on the table. What was it with this week and people helping themselves to his wine, you'd think he'd opened a bar.

"No" Moz said his previous excitement entirely disappearing "Neal you can't, messing with the Secret Service, it's piratically criminal suicide."

"You're the one who said I should do it" Neal shot back at him.

"That was before I knew it involved messing with one the most powerful law enforcement agencies in world Neal! I mean a Botticelli yes, bonds yes, the frigging Mona Lisa even but you can't fuck with the Secret Service Neal" Moz said hurriedly, throwing his arms in the air and pacing up and down the room.

"Calm down, we've done harder things before, it'll be fine" Neal said trying to convince himself as much as Mozzie.

"It will not be fine Neal messing with the Secret Service never leads to fine! It leads to very long stays in very small prison cells. That is if they don't take you off to be tested by the aliens that secretly rule them. I am not willing to become somethings Petri-dish Neal!" Mozzie exclaimed almost shouting.

Neal laughed, were Mozzie got his ideas from he would never know.

"Look, Ruby knows how to cover her tracks better than anyone, you should know I had you looking for her for years and all you could come up with a couple of hotel rooms. She says she's not going to let this blow back on me, on us" Neal said in a calm charming voice trying to con Mozzie into thinking he was a hundred percent confident in Ruby, when actually it was probably more like sixty/forty.

"And you trust her?" Moz asked beginning to concede.

There was that question again Neal thought smiling to himself.

"Yer I guess I do" Neal said "I know we'll be ok Moz, no alien probing I promise".

Moz huffed and slumped down onto Neal's sofa "Well if you trust her and I trust you, against my better judgement…I'm willing to help" Mozzie said "But you owe me" he added

"But of course" Neal said smiling.

"So what now" Moz said expectantly.

What now exactly. Neal didn't know where to begin, during his walk home his mind had been consumed by about a hundred different ways to approach the task. He couldn't process what to do and in what order. It was just one big mess. One minuet he was being logical taking himself though the same timeline the paperwork would go through before it was delivered to its recipient. They he realised doing that would mean the work would be to neat, to exact and real life wasn't like that. Then he had thought about things more fluidly, picturing the finished article in his head and working backward on each induvial component bringing them together to form a finished piece, but then it would come out to artistic with too much flair to be real. It was impossible, he was in unknown territory, sure he had forged ID before and government documents but nothing that was this particular, this complex, that required so much more than a simple "cut and paste job".

Then it hit him, as if Mozzie's question had triggered something in his brain to click and now it was so painfully obvious he kicked himself for not thinking of it before.

"I need to see an original" Neal said suddenly.

"Ok right, coz there just lying about all over the place" replied Moz.

"Not here, but I know somewhere they will be" Neal said with a smile.

"Do you care to elaborate" Moz said irritably.

"Not just yet Moz, I need to call Ruby" Neal responded as he jumped out his seat and headed to the balcony to make the call.

Ruby was relaxing in the giant jacuzzi bath of her lavish suite in The Carlyle, when her phone rang. As she heard it go off a small flutter of excitement ran through her stomach before she reprimanded herself. You are not a fifteen year old high school girl waiting on a call from a fucking Jonas brother, she reminded herself hurriedly, before answering her phone.

"This better be important, your interrupting my bubble bath" Ruby said in her familiar cool undertone.

"Well I was going to ask you for something I need, but thinking about it now, I better come over right away and tell you in person" Neal said flirtatiously.

"In your dreams" Ruby answered giggling "What do you want?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Neal asked.

"Nothing currently, but Neal with all due respect, haven't you got enough to be getting on with without adding a date into the mix" Ruby said smiling, remembering how Neal had never quite grasped the concept of separating business and pleasure.

"You flatter yourself, this is work" Neal said.

"Oh?" Ruby said unconvincingly masking the surprise in her voice.

"There's a reception being held at the British embassy buildings tomorrow night, I need to get my hands on some original documents before I can start work on the forgery and I'm guessing there will be some upstanding members of the Secret Service there. Since we haven't worked together in a while, I thought it might be a nice chance to see if we can still pull off the Drunken Heir." Neal said.

Ruby smiled to herself twiddling her hair with her free hand. The Drunken Heir was always fun. Neal would play an incredibly obnoxious, spoilt and heavily intoxicated son of some rich aristocrat or whatever, and Ruby would play his long-suffering PA/chaperon. Neal would be busy showing himself up whilst Ruby would be seeking solace in the face of her embarrassment from their mark. Then Neal would cause an uproar, distracting attention, whilst Ruby would make the lift, before passing whatever it was to Neal as she pretended to try and deal with him. It was exciting, plus, it meant a chance to go to a swanky do were she was in her element. Getting into the embassy wouldn't be too hard, if she remembered rightly the British Ambassadors daughter owed her a favour after she constructed an elaborate cover up of a DUI incident.

"hmm, I do love an excuse to go shopping in New York" Ruby said, as naturally she would need a new dress for the occasion "but you can't take the papers back with you, it's going to be too obvious if one goes missing and two people nobody recognizes were there, we will have to make a copy somehow."

"Not a problem, I'm sure Mozzie got some kind of gadget for that" Neal said "Pick you up at seven" he added before hanging up.

"What are you so happy about?" Mozzie asked noticing the huge grin that had appeared on Neal's face after he hung up the phone.

"What? Nothing" Neal said quickly.

"Hmmm" Mozzie said suspiciously "I think your liking this working with Ruby thing a bit too much"

Mozzie was giving Neal one of his all-knowing looks that drove him crazy. Ok, so maybe he did have a point, maybe he was getting a bit too much of a kick out of being around Ruby. But he's said it before and he'd say it again, there really was no one else quite like her.


	6. The Drunken Heir

Ruby was just applying the last of her lipstick when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hello stranger" she said smiling as she greeted Neal, one perfectly varnished hand on her hip and the other on the door frame.

"Wow" Neal said. Ruby looked amazing a slick flaw length scarlet gown, with a daring plunging neckline, tightly caressing every curve of her body. "I love the dress" he added stunned

"Thank you it's Alex Perry" Ruby said smiling at him as she walked over to her dresser and picked up her matching clutch purse.

"Oh yer, who bought it?" Neal said, knowing that Ruby rarely splurged with her own money.

Ruby laughed "The same mark that paid for the room" she said, gracefully walking over and straightening his tie "You don't clean up so bad yourself Caffrey"

Ruby had noticed the immaculate navy three piece suit the second he'd walked in the room. Perfectly synchronized with silk tie and handkerchief forming a perfect folded triangle out of the top pocket. "Who knew a fedora would suit you, is that a Devore?" she added referring to the navy blue hat curving downwards on Neal's head.

"Good eye" replied Neal not that he was surprised, Ruby's appreciation for fashion matched his own for art. "I'm glad you approve, you ready?" he added opening the door and gesturing to leave.

"Lets go to work" Ruby said and winked at him as they left.

The pair pulled up to the embassy in a black Jaguar XJ that Neal had lifted the keys of from a valley in the parking lot of Ruby's hotel. Their driver for the evening, Mozzie had been carefully recalling all the times he was forced to drive for them in the past in a disapproving way. Notifying them both on several occasions that the car industry was more corrupt than the US Army and that he felt a traitor being forced to contribute to the amount of cars on the cites streets.

"Yes, thank you Mozzie" Ruby said raising her hand in frustration, she had reached the top of her Mozzie rant limit. "Now, it's time you got into character" she added turning to Neal and passing him a whiskey lozenge from her purse.

"Just like old times" he said smiling and popping the sweet into his mouth. Although they tasted pretty vile, they were the quickest way to make everyone who came within five feet of you suspect you'd been drinking for England.

"Ok here goes nothing" Neal said reassuringly.

Ruby got out first and walked up to the two security guards on the door, noticing them both leer at her as she did. Why are men always such pigs she thought, then took it back, reminding herself that she was doing exactly the same thing a few hours ago to the eye candy in the hotel gym.

"Good evening, your name please" The security guard holding a clipboard said.

"Lord Burton accompanied by Emma Brown" Ruby said smiling sweetly at him.

"Welcome Miss Brown, your Lordship" He said turning to nod at Neal who had emerged from the car slightly staggering for effect "Right this way" he said indicating for them to walk through the doors the second security guard was now holding open for them.

"Thank you" Ruby said smiling and nodding at them both.

"Come on then gorgeous" Neal said in a very loud very posh voice, attempting some kind of English accent. Pulling Ruby under his arm and grabbing her hip as they walked into the main ball room.

"Nice job getting us on the list" he whispered in her ear as he did so.

"Thank you, what's with the Michael Caine impersonation?" Ruby questioned baffled by the interesting choice of British accent Neal had applied.

"They don't make non-citizens Lords" Neal again whispered as they headed for the bar.

Of course they don't! Ruby thought, furious at herself for making such as obvious mistake. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped after all. It had been a long time since the pair had worked together and they hadn't rehearsed tonights play, which also happened to involve attracting everyone's attention, always a risky move. Come on Ruby, she internally reprimanded herself, never let there be doubt in your mind whilst in character, that's how mistakes happen.

"your finest scotch and a glass of champagne for the lady. Actually fuck it! Make that a double, it's a free bar right?" Neal said loudly, the "fuck it" instantly drawing everyone's attention. One did not curse at these types of occasions.

As everyone turned to the face them, both Neal and Ruby simultaneously scanned the room. An array a various ambassadors, politicians and socialites were doted around, standing idly making small talk as waiters with champagne and canapés mingled among them. A string quartet accompanying the whole affair. Neal spotted him first. A tall man in an entirely black suit with just the hit of a wireless earpiece emerging from his right ear.

"Over there, eleven o'clock" Neal whispered nodding towards the man.

"Yer I got him" Ruby replied almost silently, clocking the mark.

From that moment, the con was on.

Neal set to work making a show of himself, something that had always came surprisingly easy to him. He was loud and rude to waiters demanding things and asking stupid questions. He was obnoxious to the other guests leaning in just a bit to close whiles bragging about the various fictional country estates and investment funds Lord Burton's father owned. Splaying his hands about as he did causing most of the attendees to smile polity and quickly find a reason to exit the conversation. He made it very clear to everyone Ruby or Emma as she was tonight, was his PA, demanding various bits of information from her, times of flights, meetings set up that week ect. Emma would just polity respond whiles looking embarrassed and flustered. After about an hour, she began talking to the secret service agent. She quickly learnt he was with the British ambassador and his wife, and his name was Steve. After about ten more minutes of a mixture of charm and moaning about her position for the Lord she also learnt, he too was not a fan of his job and that accompanying ambassadors to events was not what he was expecting from a career in the service.

"Look out duty calls" said Steve smiling at Ruby.

She turned to look at the direction he was nodding towards to see Neal stumbling over. When he reached them, he slung his arm around her spilling the contents of his glass on both her and the floor. The signal for her to make the lift.

"Arrh!" Ruby screeched dabbing at her dress "Oh no... no, no, no" she said dramatically, but without over doing it. "I only hired this for this evening, I can't afford to not get the deposit back and its ruined!"

"Calm down Emma, it's only a dress, I'll get you a new one, hell I'll buy you the fucking company if you like" Neal exclaimed slurring slightly.

"Oh just go away would you!" Ruby shouted angrily at Neal.

"Hey, that's no way to speak to your boss young lady, I should fire you right on the spot" Neal shouted back maintaining his slur, before turning to go back to the bar.

Ruby still in mock horror turned to Steve. "You see that is what I was talking about, it's like working for a spoilt child! He never treats me with any respect or even like I'm a person and then he does something like this and it's somehow my fault" Ruby said frantically, her voice getting high pitched and choppy before she forced crocodile tears down her cheeks. "I just wish he wouldn't behave like this!"

"Hey, its ok, it'll be fine. I'm sure the dress shop will understand and we all have to work with horrible people sometimes." Steve said reaching up and giving Ruby a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

That was all she needed, quick as a flash she forced herself into Steve's arms, weeping into his chest. "It's just so embarrassing and so hard you know" she said between muffled sobs.

Steve was taken aback, it had happened so quickly he didn't know what to do. He just sort of tensed himself and stood there in shock.

As soon as Neal saw Ruby make her move into the arms of the agent, he set about causing a distraction.

"Oh if your so fucking upset over a dress, I'll get you one now. Here you have hers, she's far too old to pull it off anyway" Neal shouted. Grabbing the ambassadors wife by the shoulder and pulling at the strap of her dress. The women shoved Neal of off her screaming with shock and outrage. Security waded in grabbing Neal by the arms and dragging him away.

Whilst this was going on, Ruby still sobbing on Steve, reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out the folded ID document, leather bound not dissimilar to a passport but with more weight to it. Just as she grabbed it Steve shoved her away and waded in to jump Neal. Helping the other security guards to restrain him. Taking advantage of the fact everyone's eyes were focused on the little up roar, Ruby quickly unfolded the document and thanked her lucky stars it was ID papers not just a wallet or something. She then used the instant scanner pen Mozzie had kindly provided for the little mission, to scan in the documents, wirelessly straight to Mozzie's computer he was waiting with in the car outside. As soon as the green light had flashed on the end on the pen to signal all data had been received she refolded the document and palmed them. With all this completed in less than minuet Ruby let out a breath of relief before going over to help as Lord Burton's PA with the situation.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, there really is no need for a scene were leaving" Ruby said as she positioned herself between Steve and one of the other security guard's, reaching out for Neal's arm with one hand and slipping the documents back into Steve's inside jacket pocket with the other.

"Sorry everyone again, come on" she said, half carrying, half dragging Neal away from the crowd and out of the door.

"I didn't want to come to your fucking party anyway!" Neal shouted waving the arm that wasn't round Ruby in the air dramatically as they swept through the double doors and piled into the Jag waiting for them outside.

Once the door was safely slammed shut the pair breathed heavily, before looking at each other and bursting into laughter.

"Did you get them ok?" Neal said.

"Please" Ruby replied "This is me your talking to" with her ever present devilish grin.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Neal said returning a smile.

"Impressive work Caffrey, I was worried you'd be out of practice, after all this time working with the FBI" Ruby teased.

"Please, this is me your talking to" Neal replied, winking as he echoed her own words back at her.

What a night he thought to himself as he lent back into the comfy leather interior of the car smiling, staring out of the window as the city rolled on past him. All the anonymous faces blissfully unaware of the roller-coaster of events of the last two hours. He had missed this, the post con adrenaline rush. The sensational feeling off getting away scot-free without anyone even knowing anything was out of place. Yep, this was the part of his old life that he hadn't tasted for so long and had forgotten just how sweet it was. This was the reason he had become a con man, it was all for the buzz.


	7. A Cause For Celebration

The three pulled up outside Ruby's hotel.

"Well I think this calls for a celebratory drink don't you?" Ruby said as they entered the lobby.

"I can't, I have somewhere to be" said Mozzie abruptly.

"Oh come on Moz, you can't hate me that much" Ruby said nudging him in the side.

"Although you may think it is Ruby, not everything is about you" Mozzie said condescendingly.

"My apologies" Ruby said shaking her head.

"See you later Neal, I'll repark the car and give the keys into the desk say I found them on the floor or something" Mozzie said nodding at him and walking out the hotel.

"Hey, Moz wait up" Neal called after him, but he had already gone.

"What was all that about?" Ruby questioned as they entered the elevator.

"With Mozzie, who knows, right?" Neal said smiling.

Ruby scanned her key card into the door of her suite and headed straight for the mini bar.

"So what are we drinking? I always think champagne is far to cliché" Ruby said searching through the huge variety of bottles the hotel had supplied.

"Well I've had quite enough scotch for one evening, though most of it ended up in the pot plants, you got any decent wine in there?" Neal answered

"Oh you're so boring, sure I can't tempt you into something harder, a Cognac perhaps?" Ruby said already knowing the answer and pulling out a lovely French Sauvignon Blanc from the chilled wine rack.

"Not for me, thanks" Neal predictably said

Ruby corked the bottle and grabbed two glasses from the shelf before generously pouring the wine.

"To pulling off and old play" Neal said as he raised his glass to hers.

Ruby smiled and clicked hers against his, as she did so, suddenly becoming very aware her dress with still soaked in liquor.

"I do wish we could work out a way of doing it without ruining a perfectly good Alex Perry" she said smiling and walking into her bedroom to change.

"Help me with the zippier would you?" she called to Neal.

Neal spun round and took a large sip of his wine, before placing it on the side and walking into Ruby's massive bedroom, decorated with numerous pieces of worthless art that looked expensive, as was always the way in hotels.

"Nice digs" he said as he entered.

"It'll do for now" Ruby said winking as Neal walked over and grabbed the top of her zippier.

Although it must have only taken a few seconds it felt like he took forever undoing it. Slowly gliding his feather light fingers down the ark of her back to revel the beautifully soft skin underneath. As he did so Ruby felt his breath on her neck and a beautiful shiver rolled down her spine.

Neal had forgotten how perfect her body was, undoing her dress slowly and carefully, as he took in every last detail of her.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders softly, letting the dress fall to the floor. She made no effort to pick it up or get something to put on. She just stood there holding her breath and praying to god she wasn't reading the signs all horribly wrong.

She of course wasn't. Ruby was unique in being one of very few people able to read Neal like an open book. All he could think off was the smooth curve of her body and how much he wanted it, wanted her in that moment. He lent in and she could feel his lips ever so softly caressing her neck. Then his hands were winding round her hips and spinning her round so she was facing him. For a moment they both stared at each other intensely, almost unable to breath the tension was so heavy. Then it was realised as they both fell into each other, kissing passionately.

Once they had begun there was no turning back. Neal pulled her into his strong body so tight she could barley move. As they kissed Ruby pulled at Neal's jacket practically ripping it and his shirt off, before her hands headed for his belt undoing it and pushing his trousers down. Neal stepped out of them and walked the pair forward as they fell onto Ruby's king size bed. Both of their breathing became sort and choppy once they finally broke free from each others lips. Ruby running her fingers through Neal's hair as his lips moved downwards, tracing her body, expertly nipping at her nipples making her moan before he pulled of her underwear and moved lower down to her already spread legs. Ruby cried out as the pleasure rushed through her making her gasp and dig her fingers into the mattress beneath them.

"I'd forgotten how good you are at that" Ruby whispered seductively as Neal appeared level with her again. She kissed him roughly and fast, felling his erection hard against her bare stomach. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him down before straddling him, gently grinding against him.

Neal ran his hands up and down her back and perfect buttocks, he could fell himself throbbing now, his body crying out of her. She always did love to be a tease. After kissing his neck and nibbling his ear she finally slid him into her. Grabbing onto his shoulders and rhythmically moving her hips up and down. As Ruby stared down and him, her breath became short and more frantic as she cried out in pleasure. She began to move her hips faster and more intensely, moaning and running one hand through her hair. Neal responded by frantically thrusting into her.

All Neal could think was how amazing she looked so amazing on top of him, starring up her as she came, making the same little short choppy moans she had the first time they slept together. Before running her hands over his chest and throwing her head back, jet black hair cascading onto her shoulders. Neal quickly grabbed her hips and flipped her down so he was in-between her legs still inside her. She wound her arms around him, her grasp on his firm shoulder blades intensifying as he pushed into her relentlessly, causing her aftershocks to string themselves together into another explosion of pleasure. Neal began to breath heavily, sweat dampening his fringe as a rush of pleasure erupted from his very core. Ruby called out "Yes, oh yes Neal!" as they came together and collapsed exhausted.

Neal lay face up staring at the celling and breathing deeply. Ruby's head on his chest with her body draped over him, legs shaking.

"Wow, that was..." Ruby trailed off still catching her breath. She had no words to describe the magnitude of the pleasure she had just felt.

"Ruby Walton speechless, who'd have thought it" Neal said smiling as he looked down at her and affectionately brushing a piece of hair away from her face.

"Don't get used to it" Ruby said with her usual devilish grin, before leaning over him and grabbing her cigarettes from the bedside cabinet, lighting up.

Neal sighed disapprovingly "You do know you can't smoke in here" he said.

"Of all the laws I've broken in my life thus far, that's the one you're going to pick me up on?" Ruby joked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Al Capone.." Neal began to answer her.

"...was sent down for tax evasion, I know" Ruby finished for him "fine I'll go outside" she added pulling on her robe and heading for the large balcony that attached to her bedroom.

Ruby stood and inhaled deeply. Fuck she thought to herself. Did that really just happen? Did she seriously just fall into the arms of her basically ex-husband whilst they are in the middle of a job together. A job that could very well land both their arses inside for a very, very long time. Something that she had blindly promised she wasn't going to let happen even though she had no idea what her client was planing to use the documents for or why he needed them or why he'd asked her, considering she didn't ordinarily deal in forgeries, to get then. She sighed heavily, this was a messed up situation if there ever was one!


	8. Dancing With Danger

Ruby steeped back into her room just in time to see Neal, now fully clothed but for his jacket, going through her dresser draw.

"Give me some credit, do you really think I'd keep anything here" she said calmly causing him to jump slightly.

"Hey you can't blame a man for trying" he said smoothly smiling walking over to her and dragging her into his embrace.

"This is why I'm a better con than you." Ruby said a cool smile smeared across her face "I don't leave things around for people to find."

"You think you're a better con than me?" Neal said laughing slightly at the ridiculous idea and twirling Ruby round as if they were dancing with no music, partly for the sake of it, but mainly to distract Ruby from the fact he'd just been raiding her room.

"I've never been inside" Ruby said smiling at Neal and going along with the dance, she knew he was doing it to charm her but she didn't mind. The key to his anklet really wasn't in her room and in the long run, it was sometimes wise to allow someone to think they've got one over on you.

"True, but you can't forge and the FBI were after me for a long time before they caught up with me" Neal said waltzing Ruby on the spot.

"Granted I can't forge and I will concede, at that, you are the best. However I'm a better pick pocket" Ruby said smiling letting Neal lead her in the impromptu dance they were now doing.

"Debatable" Neal said dipping her dramatically and then continuing the waltz "I'm better at long cons."

"More practice, doesn't necessarily equate to better and I have contacts you couldn't even dream off" Ruby said.

"Yes but I have Mozzie" Neal said smiling.

Ruby laughed out loud at that one, how Mozzie could be seen as an asset she didn't quite no. Then after thinking about it for a second she conceded "hmm he has his moments. But I still have far more friends in far higher places than him and I'm a better cat burglar" Ruby said as Neal whirled her round against him.

"There's not much use in that when I'm a better safe cracker" Neal said smiling seeing the irritation on Ruby face. She had always wanted to be better than Neal at safe cracking but for all her attempts, although she was good, she hadn't quite mastered the art like him. When they were together he had constantly teased her about it, putting to down to her lack of patience.

"Fine" she said sharply, although still smiling "but I know more about alarms than you."

"If you're going to go play that card" Neal said knowing she was referring to the time Neal had insisted they use a technique used to deactivate manual alarms, even though Ruby had told him several times the museums was computer mainframed and it wouldn't work properly. Resulting in it going off and Neal having to exit via the roof, rather than the back door as he intended, without the painting he had gone into get. "Then I get more girls than you" he finished smiling continuing to lead her, now in an ever so slightly faster step than before.

Ruby knew Neal was referring to the time she, felling overconfident as a result of a heavy dose of Prosecco, had bet him she could pick up more women in a bar they were at in London. Failing miserably getting three numbers compared to Neal's twelve, as a result she lost the rare sapphire she had stolen only the night before from the Victoria Albert Museum.

"We get more together" Ruby reminded him winking.

A very naughty look made its way onto Neal's face "Our honeymoon was fun" he said as he remembered the night they had spent in a hotel room in Paris with various employees from the Moulin Rouge.

Neal pulled her back closer against him and kissed her once more before she pulled away.

"I'm pretty sure you've got work to do" Ruby teased.

"Yes boss" Neal joked his blue eyes flashing her as he picked up his jacket slung it over his shoulder before spinning his hat onto his head.

"See you around Caffrey" Ruby said as she followed him out of her bedroom and into the lounge area stopping once he reached the door to her suite.

"You can count on it" he said nodding and flashing her a finale devastating smile, before disappearing down the corridor and into the elevator.

As she watched him walk away Ruby couldn't help but plaster a huge grin across her face, what an exciting night it had turned out to be, she thought to herself.


	9. Dictated Deadlines and Difficult Demands

Neal sat staring at the images of the documents that appeared on the laptop in front of him. He was mentally working and reworking every detail that was in front of him till the image was consolidated in his head. He worked out that the main body of writing would be easy, so would the signatures he could forge them same as any other. It was the government seal, printing paper and security hologram that would be difficult, not impossible with the right equipment but tricky certainty. He would need the paper fist. Thicker than certificate card and protected by a Shellac layer giving it a slight sheen. He could probably make it from scratch but it would be to easily distinguished from the real deal, he'd have to get Mozzie to call the paper guy. Then he'd make the ink for the seal, not too hard, a mix of red wax and deep brown ink, heated then cooled until it became solid and made malleable by mixing with purified water. The stamp itself could also be made, scratched out by hand, using a pen knife from the base of any other government stamp, he could probably lift one from city hall. Finally the security hologram, designed with the sole intention of preventing forgeries. He had reproduced one once before for a passport but this was a lot more intricate and required a lot of specialist equipment, luckily Mozzie had most of it in a storage unit downtown.

"How's it coming along?" Neal heard from behind him, he was so deep in concentration he practically leaped out of his chair.

"God, Mozzie don't you knock" Neal said startled "Although I'm glad you're here, I need you to call Harper for paper so I can get started. I'll ask Ruby for the funds."

"Sure, how is the delightful Ruby, I notice your still wearing last night's suit" Moz said giving Neal a disapproving look.

"I stayed up trying to work out how to do this" Neal said annoyed that Mozzie had been so perceptive.

"Right, I'm sure that's what happened. Hey I get it, she's beautiful, but it never ends well with her, you know that" Moz said.

"Neal's a big boy Moz, I'm sure he's capable of handling himself" The pair heard Ruby say as she walked into to Neal's apartment "though I appreciate the compliment" she added smiling and nodding at Mozzie as she joined them at the table, standing placing one perfectly vanished hand on the chair tucked in front of her.

"Did I miss a memo telling people that knocking was out of fashion" Neal said pouting and closing his computer screen annoyed he had been interrupted.

"June has exquisite taste by the way" Ruby mused completely ignoring Neal's grievances "have you seen the curtains in lounge just outstanding."

"If you don't mind, I'm guessing you didn't come over to talk about curtains and me and Neal have work to do" Moz said huffily.

"Neal and I" Ruby corrected him, a comment that was matched by a scowl from Mozzie "As touchy as ever I see" Ruby continued "Ok so I just got off the phone with the client and well he wants the documents delivered in three days."

"What?" Neal said "Ruby that's not possible, it's going to take me a week to get everything together before I even get started."

"Hey I know that, but my client doesn't, he's decided to move the deadline up and I've tried to persuade him but he's insistent and I owe him big time, letting him down isn't really an option."

"having this done in three days isn't an option" said Moz looking like he was ready to bite Ruby's head off.

"Oh come on Neal" Ruby said slowly walking up to him sliding her left hand along the table top as she did "I'm sure with your brilliance you can pull this off, the Neal Caffrey I knew would be rallying at the challenge." She reached out and placed a hand on his arm lightly "Maybe working with the FEDs has made you lose your touch" she practically purred in his ear.

"Excuse me why I'm sick" Moz said from the other end of the table.

Neal was looking between Mozzie and Ruby. The sensible side of his brain was telling him to tell Ruby to stuff it, it was too risky, it couldn't be done in that time and he would most probably end up back in prison. However the other half of his brain, the arrogant con man in him that had been waiting to escape the cage it had been in since Neal left prison was telling him to go for it, to show off his brilliance, to remind everyone why he Neal Caffrey was the best of the best.

"Ok" Neal said smiling "but if were going to pull this off, we need to work as a team" Neal said pointedly looking in Mozzie's direction.

Mozzie sighed heavily, this was not a good idea. Still it wasn't his call to make and if Neal thought he could do it, then chances where he could.

"A deadline is negative inspiration. Still, it's better than no inspiration at all, Rita Mae Brown" Mozzie said nodding at Neal "but I don't like it."

"Oh cheer up Moz, it'll be fun, the old gang back together again" Ruby said smiling at him.

"We were never a gang" Mozzie replied.

"Ruby you need to get down to city hall and get me some kind of official stamp, I can model the seal out off" Neal said "Moz you call Harper and push him to deliver tonight, give him whatever it takes" Neal knew he wouldn't deliver quickly without a large monetary incentive.

"sure thing" Mozzie replied.

"I don't need to go down to city hall, I'm pretty sure I have a least ten various different stamps in my lock up, including I believe a marriage annulment block" said Ruby.

"Best not use that one then" Neal mused. Ruby felt a twinge of pain pull at her as Neal spoke, but quickly brushed it off. "And both of you pull together all the passport making equipment you've got" Neal continued, knowing when it came to Mozzie and Ruby the pair of them had more illegal merchandise hidden away than he cared to think about.

"Ok I'll go down to the storage unit now" Ruby said smiling and heading for the door.

"Oh Ruby..." Neal said before she reached the door.

"Yes Neal" Ruby said turning back towards him and smiling sweetly.

"Would you pick up some coffee from the baristas on seventy fifth, Italian roast, I think we're going to have to pull an all nighter" Neal said.

Ruby sighed "no problem" she said before leaving.

Ruby was waiting in line at the barristers, when her cell rang, it was her client.

"Ruby Walton speaking" Ruby said sweetly.

"Hello beautiful, this forger of yours, I want him to come along to the drop off with you" Ruby's client, Jason said.

"What? Why?" Ruby said confused at this usual request.

"Because I want to meet him. If anyone can pull this off in this space of time I want to know about it, maybe we can do some more business together, you're still get a finder's fee don't worry" Jason answered casually.

"Well considering I've only just convinced him to comply with your deadline, coming to the drop might be a bit of stretch" Ruby said sweetly, hiding her continued annoyance at his difficult demands.

"Oh I'm sure your find a way to get him there Ruby, you always do. Anyway if you don't then there's no fee and all your efforts so far would have been for nothing" Jason said ever so slightly menacingly.

Ruby was not in the mood for an argument now and her client was right, she could get Neal to do pretty much anything she wanted when she put her mind to it, not she hurriedly thought to herself, that she felt good about taking advantage of this fact.

"Fine, I'll see to it" Ruby said abruptly hanging up, glaring with anger as she did. There poor girl behind the counter didn't know what had hit her.


	10. When Is A Lie Not A Lie?

Neal was standing on his balcony, waiting for Moz and Ruby to get back with supplies and contemplating the situation he found himself in. Aside for the new deadline making the job even harder than before he couldn't help feeling a little bit of sadness that his time with Ruby would be cut short. Last night was the first occasion that he'd been with a woman since Kate passed and for some strange reason he was glad it was Ruby, she was the only other person he had ever allowed himself to fall in love with. He didn't know exactly how he felt about her now but he knew he wasn't ready to let her disappear out of his life again, at least not straight away. He wondered if Ruby felt the same way, she hadn't mentioned anything about their encounter but that didn't surprise him. Ruby was brilliant at many things, but talking about her emotions was not one of them.

Neal was pulled back to reality by the sound of his phone running, he grabbed it from his pocket to see it was Peter. This wasn't good he thought, if the pair got another case now it would take up the already limited time he had to complete the forgery. Not wanting to give Peter any reason to be suspicious Neal forced himself to relax, turning on his usual charming confidence before answering.

"Peter" said Neal cheerfully by way of a greeting,

"Neal, what were you doing at the British Embassy last night?" said Peter a very suspicious tone in his voice.

"You pulled my tracking data? Seriously Peter you check that thing so much, it's bordering on OCD as this point" replied Neal not giving away any hint of panic.

"Answer the question Neal" Peter continued impatiently.

Neal's brain was working overtime to try and come up with a valid explanation for he presence at the Embassy. It had to be believable enough to get Peter to drop it, Neal thought, knowing if he didn't and instead requested the security footage, he was done for. Simultaneously he couldn't let himself outright lie to Peter, he never had before and he wasn't about to start now, he would just have to choose his very words carefully.

"If you must know I was on a date" said Neal, which last night basically was, well, by his and Ruby's standards anyway.

"A date?" Peter replied "at the British Embassy? It's never just Pizza and movie with you"

"Well she works for the ambassador's daughter" said Neal, orchestrating an elaborate cover up of DUI could technically be described as work he convinced himself. "They had a reception so she invited me as her plus one."

"Right." Said Peter but Neal could tell he was still suspicious "So if I speak to Embassy, they'll confirm you were there, with one of their employees, for nothing more than sociable reasons?"

Neal panicked, knowing he had to get Peter to give this up. Quickly running through every conman tactic he could think off to get a mark of the sent, he settled on the oldest trick in the book, distraction with something more interesting and ever so slightly titillating.

"Peter if you really want to speak to them be my guest, but there isn't really much to tell. As you already know we weren't there long. I'll remain a gentlemen but things were going well so we left earlier than expected and I..erm..." Neal trailed off playing coy "accompanied her back to her hotel."

Peter sighed to himself, Neal's explanation checked out, his anklet had showed a late-night trip to The Carlyle. He felt bad for questioning Neal's intentions, it was nice that he was seeing someone and if she worked at the Embassy fingers crossed she wouldn't be too much of bad influence. If only Peter knew how wrong he was.

"Okay Neal." Peter said in his signature deliberate tone "So who is this mystery women?"

"Just an old friend. She just got back into town and decided to look me up" said Neal, failing to mention the fact that Ruby, in addition to being his friend, was also his wife and a career criminal who had looked him up in order convince him to produce forged documents. Luckily, he was a strong believer in the difference between an omission and a lie.

"You have an old friend who works for the British ambassador?" Peter said surprised.

"Yes Peter, not everyone I know is I criminal" replied Neal shortly. That was true, technically he knew lots of people who weren't criminals, Ruby just didn't happen to be one of them. "So, have we got anything new?" Neal continued wanting to change the subject before he stretched his lying rule so much it broke.

"Not unless you have a particular desire to come help me and Jones with some mortgage fraud filing?" Peter said sarcastically

"Hard pass thanks" said Neal laughing "call me if you need me" he ended, hanging up the phone.

"Look at you giggling like a teenager, the FBI boyfriend I presume" Ruby said as she entered Neal's apartment carrying a large box of supplies.

"Jealous?" Neal shot back at her, taking the box and putting it on the table.

"Moz back?" said Ruby, refusing to rise to Neal's bate.

"No not yet" Neal replied walking over to Ruby and flashing her one of his devastating similes "looks like it's just the two off us for a while" he finished wrapping his arms round her waste and pulling her into him.

A flutter of attraction ran through Ruby as Neal drew her body towards his. As much as she kept telling herself getting tied into anything with Neal whilst doing this job would only end badly, she couldn't bring herself to resist his charms. She wound one arm round his neck, placing the other hand on his firm chest and kissed him intensely. It took every inch of her willpower to pull away but Ruby knew this wasn't the time or the place.

"We've got work to be getting on with" said Ruby, hurrying over to the box she had bought and starting to unpack items onto the table.

Neal smiled slightly, he could tell Ruby was trying to convince herself as much as him. "so about last night…" he said trailing off awkwardly.

"It happened" said Ruby "let's not overthink things. We've got three days to pull this together, that's the priority."

As Neal had predicted, Ruby wasn't about to let herself be so vulnerable as to express any kind of emotional sentiment, it was he one fatal flaw.

"Sure" he said, deciding to drop it. Ruby was probably right about focusing on work. They had a big job to do and very little time to do it. That by itself was going to be complicated enough.


	11. An Artist At Work

Before long Mozzie returned to Neal's apartment, a large selection of passport making equipment in tow.

Neal laid it all out on the table along with Ruby's contributions, assessing what he had available to complete the job. He had to hand to both of them it was an impressive array to have sourced in a few hours, and with a couple of custom adaptations he was pretty confident he could come up with something that would fall all but the most well trained eye.

"This will work" Neal said slightly arrogant expression on his face.

"Wonderful" Ruby replied relived. "So unless you can think of anything else you need, I'll be on my way"

"You should stay, you might learn something" Neal said grinning.

Ruby smiled sweetly "As you well know Neal, you might be able to teach the method but forging requires a certain level of creative talent that alas I do not possess" she said as she headed towards the door. "I'll stick to being a humble admirer of the art" she added flirtatiously.

"And the artists apparently" Mozzie muttered under his breath as Ruby disappeared out the door.

Ruby had decided it was best to wait until the work was finished to breach the subject of Neal coming with her to drop. Given she had just stretched him to meet the new deadline, it was best to quit while she was ahead. Plus, it would no doubt be marginally easier to persuade Neal if they hadn't seen each other few days and if she was being honest, right now she didn't trust herself around him.

Neal and Mozzie worked tirelessly over the next forty eight hours. Meticulously crafting the documents until each detail was perfect, practically undisguisable from the real thing. When they finally finished Neal couldn't help but feel the smug rush he got from showing off his skills. Sure he got to forge for the FBI from time to time but without real stakes it wasn't the same. Knowing what he created would be out in the world, fooling the powers at be, that was what made his work so satisfying, even if it could land him back in prison.

"Happy?" Mozzie questioned as Neal was inspecting the finished project.

"Moz, I think we might have outdone ourselves" Neal replied.

"Great, then I can get to bed I'm excused" said Mozzie

"Don't you wanna stick around and see Ruby's reaction? I thought you'd love the chance to boast to her." Neal remarked, surprised at Mozzie's willingness to let such a rear opportunity go.

"As enjoyable as that would be" said Mozzie "we've been up for nearly two days and, as the Dalai Lama said, sleep is the best meditation"

After Mozzie left Neal called Ruby to tell her they were finished. Despite the fact it was almost midnight she of course insisted on coming right over to view the finished article.

"I never thought I'd say this about a government ID, but Neal, its exquisite" Ruby said, delicately holding the document to the light to admire the perfectly even hand binding, elegantly crafted stamp seal and shimmering security hologram.

"I'm glad you approve" Neal said, an arrogant smile confirming he was enjoying Ruby's impressed astonishment for his work.

"It's almost a shame we have to hand them over, swap out Jason's photo and it could made a brilliant addition to my collection. Still, the clients going to be thrilled when we take it him" Ruby said casually.

"Sorry, we?" Neal said, he expression quickly changing to one of suspicion.

"Well, he simply has to meet the man that can pull off something like this" Ruby replied, "it appears you've acquired yourself a new fan."

"Definitely not, that wasn't the deal, I make the documents, you give me the key to my anklet, that was the agreement." Neal said firmly.

"Way I remember it, the agreement was you help me in return for the key and coming to the drop really would be a big help" said Ruby calmly, that sexy yet worrying smile returning again as she fluttered he eyelashes at Neal.

"Really? We're playing the semantics game now" Neal said, irritated one of his own tricks was being thrown back at him.

"Look" Ruby said seriously "you know I would much rather do this myself if I could but Jason isn't wavering." Then after a brief silence she sighed, softening slightly "I will, however, concede I may be stretching our agreement somewhat, so I would be willing to through in a sweeter" she finished.

Neal paused for thought, it was suspiciously unusual for a client to ask for anyone other than their fixer to attend a drop. Not only was it unnecessary but the addition of any further witnesses left both parties more exposed. Jason was probably banking on the fact Neal was unlikely to blow the whistle on his own forgery, but then again Neal would be betting the same way that Jason wasn't about to turn in the documents he paid for. When it came to the law at least, there was mutually assured destruction. Ruby always did her meets in a public place in the day so the likelihood of anything going sideways and ending violent was minimal. If this Jason was as well-known to Ruby as she said their longstanding relationship meant a level of double crossing of risk was still there, they were both criminals after all, but it was low. Why burn a perfectly good contact after all? Most likely Jason was just looking for a good forger in New York that he didn't have go through Ruby for, then he could cut out her fee and the time spent looking for her, when she was out of town. He of course didn't know Neal was officially closed for business and, in fact, working for the FBI.

"What sort of sweeter?" Neal questioned beginning to waver.

"You know how I do business Neal, people come to me with requests not the other way round." Ruby said, slinking past Neal, using the excuse of reaching the open bottle of wine at the other end of table, but nevertheless gracefully placing a hand on his shoulder and stroking it along his back slightly as she passed him "what did you have in mind?" she continued seductively as she poured, a suggestive look on her face.

Neal smiled to himself and shock his head slightly in bemusement. He knew exactly what Ruby was doing, using her sexuality to distract him, until all of a sudden it was hours later, they were in bed and he had allowed himself to forget Ruby's additional offer. It may have worked on him a few times eight years ago, and Neal couldn't deny the places his mind was leading him as he looked at her, but he was wiser now than to fall for her charms.

"Just a favour" Neal replied confidently.

"A favour?" Ruby questioned, eye narrowing slightly. "and what might that be?"

"When I need to call it in I'll tell you. Could be five days from now, could be five years from now but if I go to that drop tomorrow, whatever it is, you have to say yes." he said amused to be the one teasing Ruby for a change. In truth Neal didn't currently know what he wanted, but he did know Ruby, with all her connections, was valuable person to have owe you one. "So do we have a deal?"

Ruby looked at Neal with a flirtatious grin, simultaneously irritated and impressed with his request.

"I thought collecting debts was more my style than yours" Ruby responded.

"I guess it's true what they say about married couples picking up each others bad habits" Neal joked his seductive eyes flashing at Ruby as he confidently strode towards her until they were inches apart.

Ruby could practically feel the wave sexual tension between them, Neal was beating her at her own game and yet somehow she didn't mind.

"So, we're agreed?" Neal pressed her.

"We're agreed" Ruby replied nodding at him slightly "you couldn't just ask for a divorce like a normal husband" she quipped, grinning. No longer able to hold back the desire that was rushing through her she began to lean in to kiss Neal.

"There's still time" Neal retorted, just before Ruby lips hit his, they always had fought for the last word.

The pair kissed passionately, Neal wrapping his strong arms round Ruby before spinning her round and positioning her on the top of the table. Kissing her neck as he slowly lifted her skirt.

"Neal Caffrey you're going to get me into trouble" Ruby whispered seductively, as she felt herself being to become overcome with lust.

"The feeling is mutual" Neal replied before pulling his shirt off and proceeding to take her, right there in the middle of the room.


	12. The Man Behind The Curtain

"I still don't like this" said Neal as he and Ruby entered a Manhattan Barista, the location Ruby had arranged to meet her client to drop of the ID documents, safely stashed in an envelope and collect her fee.

"You know I prefer to do business alone, if you didn't have to be here you wouldn't be, but Jason is simply instant on meeting the man behind the curtain" replied Ruby forcing a calm smile onto her face. She was trying to reassure herself, as much as Neal that everything was going to run smoothly.

"Looks like we're early" Ruby added, having seen no sign off Jason. In actual fact, they were exactly on time and they both knew it. Being as they were, the type of people who needed to be in control of any given situation, both Ruby and Neal where incredibly punctual.

"So, coffee?" Neal said smiling matching Ruby's calm demeanour. Although he wasn't afraid to make Ruby aware that he wasn't happy about having to come to the exchange, the arrogant confidence trickster in him, wasn't about to give her any hints as to the true level of his anxiety.

Ruby or Neal ordered and positioned themselves at a table towards the rear of the café, giving them a clear line of vison across the whole space. Neither of them really said much to one to another. They were busy getting to work studying the room. They had both been in game for so long it was force of habit, as soon as you enter anywhere new you can't help but look out for certain things.

First, exit points. Neal had noted almost as soon as they came in, the kitchens housing the back door, where at the rear of the long rectangular restaurant. As with nearly every building in the city, there were multiple stories of rented office space above them, so no roof top escape route. The building was relatively modern, Neal was certain post prohibition, so no handy speak easy getaways, leaving the only other option as the front door they had come in.

Next, witnesses, they had both been subtlety watching everyone in the place as soon they sat down. It was surprisingly quite given it was mid-afternoon, only four tables were occupied. A family group who were packing up to leave as they came in. Two sets of couples and single business man reading the newspaper.

Along with the family, one the couples also left soon after they said down. About five minutes later Ruby's client was still nowhere to be found when the businessman also left, leaving only one other couple remaining in the diner.

Neal began to trust the situation even less. When you start to pay attention to other people as much as you have to as a conman, you learn to predict not only people's behaviour but the dynamics of a group. It was, Neal thought to himself, highly unlikely for three separate tables to clear out in such a short period of time and he knew Ruby would be thinking the same thing.

"Have you noticed?" Neal whispered under his breath.

"Yep" Ruby replied equally quietly "coincidence?"

"There's no such thing." Neal said, now very concerned.

As he did the server left the counter and disappeared into the back.

"Let's get out of here" Ruby said, now equally worried.

The pair quickly got up to leave, looking at each other anxiously. At that moment they heard a menacing slow hand clap coming from the back off the room. The last remaining couple in the place, whom Ruby now assumed were in fact, bribed proprietors, quickly got up from the table and left via the front door, shutting the blinds and locking it behind them as they did.

"Very well done both you. I couldn't have planned it better myself…Oh wait?" a familiar voice with a rough Brooklyn accent Neal knew far too well said smugly.

"Keller..." Neal replied through gritted teeth, a feeling of utter dread running through him as he did.


	13. Your Turn

Ruby eyes darted between Keller and Neal, she didn't know what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. Slowly she reached down towards her purse that was sat on the top of the table they had been about leave. Ruby was planning on pulling out the revolver she always had stashed with her just in case. Although she had never had cause to use it, back when they were together, it was another thing her and Neal could never agree on.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Walton" said Keller pulling out a pistol and pointing it am them "or do you prefer, Mrs Caffrey?"

Ruby and Neal both put their hands up instinctively at the sign of the weapon. Fuck! Ruby thought to herself, how did he know about the marriage? As far as she was concerned that information was limited to her, Neal, Mozzie and a minster in Nice.

"How…?" Ruby said before trailing off, deciding it probably wasn't a good idea to ask questions of someone pointing a gun at them. Ruby had a run in with Keller in the past, they'd worked on con together briefly after she left Neal and one thing she'd learnt from that unpleasant experience was that he wasn't afraid to pull the trigger.

"How do I know about you two?" Keller finished for her "Well you remember that morning I left your hotel room?" he continued, arrogantly smirking at Neal as he did and receiving a scowl of distain of both him and Ruby in return. "As I left who did I see in the lobby but Neal's little play mate."

"Mozzie" Neal shot back angrily, it must have been when he had him looking for Ruby.

"Exactly" Keller replied "Now I don't believe in coincidences, I figured there had to be a link between the two of you somehow. So, I hire a private eye who digs me up a French marriage certificate. Then I gave Jason a little incentive to give Ruby a job I knew she'd have to go to you for and well here we all are" he finished a horrifically smug look plastered across his face the hole time.

Ruby's heart was beating was out of her chest as she was consumed by fear and anger. Anger at Keller for manipulating them like this, especially as Jason was one of her oldest clients and she knew he wouldn't sell her out unless Keller had threatened him with something awful. Anger at Neal for having Mozzie come look for her and tipping Keller off about their connection. But most of all anger at herself for being stupid enough to let them get into this situation without seeing anything coming.

"What do you want? Or did you just come here to monologue" said Neal shortly, equally furious.

"Revenge" Keller said bluntly "you see Ruby, hubby over here has started working for feds"

A tiny part of Ruby relaxed slightly, clearly Keller didn't know everything as he thought that bit of information was a surprise to her.

"You sent me down Neal, but as you can you tell, you're not the only escape artist among us. Granted mine was not as clean as yours body count wise, but what are you gonna do?" Keller shrugged nonchalantly and continued "and now it's your turn to go inside. It seems agent Burke got an anonymous tip that someone was coming here to sell some forged Secret Service ID and the hole of the team is about to show up to find you waiting with them." Keller shook his head and tutted sarcastically, mocking Neal.

"What makes you think I'm going to do that?" Neal replied, then sighing as he had already worked out the answer… Ruby.

"Because if I see you coming out of here in anything other the cuffs" Keller said walking towards the pair slowly "Your Mrs is getting bullet through her little pretty face" he finished, holding the end of his gun to Ruby's temple with one hand and dragging her by her arm with the other, so she was standing in front of him.

Ruby could hear Keller's breathing loud in her ear making her sick to her stomach. He was pulling her, forcing her to walk backwards away from Neal towards the rear door of the restaurant.

"You wouldn't" Ruby said to Keller, but stared intently into Neal's eyes, trying to silently convince him she would be okay.

"Wouldn't I?" Keller replied, "What do you think Neal?" he said menacingly as they backed away.

Neal just glared back him knowing it was a rhetorical question. He couldn't, won't, risk anything happing to Ruby, he cared for her too deeply. Keller had killed before, even if Ruby had been the one to unintentionally put him in this position and it meant him going back to prison, he wasn't about to have her blood on his hands.

Just as Keller and Ruby were disappearing out of sight, Neal noticed Ruby lift her right arm and fold a single strand of hair behind her ear. It was so fast you could have blinked and missed it. Keller was too busy relishing the sight of Neal standing alone at the table next the ID documents, to notice Ruby's movement, but Neal knew exactly what it was. It was an old signal from when they used to work together, they had a load of them for when they needed to communicate without the mark knowing they knew each other. If Neal ever thought Ruby was in trouble on a job he would brush his right shoulder, as if there was some lint on his jacket. Ruby would then do one of two things. If she folded hair behind her left ear that was the sign she needed assistance, so Neal would jump in and run interference. If, however, she folded her hair behind her right ear, like she had just had then, that was code for it's all good and I've got this. Was Ruby trying to tell him she had a plan?

The back door to restaurant slammed shut and a heavy bolt slide across the outside. Moments later Neal heard police sirens blaring in the distance and then recognisable shout of "FBI! Get your hands in air!" as Peter, Jones, Diana and a scattering of other agents from the white collar unit burst in.

Neal turned around slowly with his hands up. As Peter recognised him he instinctively lowered he weapon, "Neal?" he said with audible shock.

The expression on Peter's face was so disappointed, Neal could hardly bare to look at him.


	14. Fake Out

Keller still holding a gun to Ruby's head directed her to bolt and padlock the restaurants back door. She could hardly bare to do it, felling nauseous as she locked Neal in to be discovered by the FBI.

"This low Keller, even for you" Ruby said basically spitting the words out of her mouth she was so furious. She knew Neal and Keller had a history but she never thought Keller would go as far as using Ruby to set him up.

"Yer well, prison has a way of making you do desperate things. You can ask Caffrey about it when you visit him" Keller replied as smug as before.

Ruby glared at him "right, you've got what you wanted now let me go!" she said thinking maybe if she got away quick enough she could find a way to get Neal out before the feds arrived.

Ruby was wasting her breath. Keller was a conniving arsehole but he wasn't stupid. Far from it, he was a highly intelligent, expert chess player who was nearly always at least two steps ahead.

"I can't let you go just yet sweetheart, you'll miss the show!" Keller said putting his arm round her under her jacket so she could feel his gun against the small of her back. They were about to leave ally next to the café, back onto the busy the street and Keller didn't want anyone to notice he had acquired a hostage.

Keller lead Ruby to a spot across the road from the restaurant, close enough that they had a good view of it, but far enough away as to not draw any unwanted attention from the incoming FBI.

Ruby's heart sunk as she was forced to watch the unit move in. An agent, she assumed was Peter Burke, emerged moments later leading out Neal, now handcuffed and putting him in the back seat of his car, slamming the door angrily. Another agent followed carrying the brown envelope containing the documents, before they all go back into their vehicles and sped away, as if nothing had happened.

It was all Ruby could do to hold back the tears she felt trying to make their way to surface. Tears of sadness that she had let Neal down like this, but also tears of pure unadulterated range towards Keller for doing this to them. It didn't help that he was he standing next to her laughing to himself, if it wasn't for the fact he was holding her at gunpoint, Ruby would have slapped the smile right off his face.

She breathed in and concentrated, calculatingly forcing herself into a calm manor "There" Ruby said intentionally emotionless "You got what you wanted, I'm leaving"

"Hold on their Lizzie" replied Keller, using the nickname he had given her years ago, after the Queen, on account of the fact she was British. Ruby had found it irritating then and now she was really not amused. "It's been a long a time, I was thinking me and you should…catch up" he said pulling her body towards him so they were face to face and leering at her.

Ruby smiled, giggling flirtatiously "Well, I am about to become a prison widow" she purred at him seductively, wrapping one arm around his neck. "There's just one little problem" she continued, walking the fingers of her free hand up his chest and reaching up to whisper in his ear "Even if you hadn't just been threatening to kill me…I wouldn't go near you if you were the last man on earth!" she said her delivery switching to one of disgust.

As she spoke, Ruby took advantage of the fact she had momentarily charmed Keller's guard down and shoved him backwards as hard as she could. Then hurriedly stepped back herself trying to get as much distance between them as possible, knowing Keller was too smart to point his weapon at her in public.

As she predicted Keller quickly put his pistol away, standing glaring at her shocked, before raining himself in and returning to his usual deadpan self.

Just as Ruby was about to turn to leave, Keller couldn't resist making one last dig at her.

"I'd believe you, if you hadn't already been there" said Keller enjoying the pissed off expression he received from Ruby in return.

"Once, years ago, before I found out exactly what kind of man you really are" Ruby replied angrily. Sleeping with Keller was one of her biggest regrets and not something she enjoyed being remined off. She had vowed never to have anything else to with him when, the very day after their night together, she had witnessed him shoot a man.

"Sorry if I dropped that bombshell on Caffrey in there. I'm presuming he didn't know about our little moment of infidelity" sneered Keller.

"I imagine he doesn't care" replied Ruby shortly "I know you think you've uncovered this romance for the ages, and I hate to disappoint, but me and Neal no longer have any interest in one other."

Ruby was lying through her teeth but she had to convince Keller there wasn't anything between her and Neal. If she didn't he would use it against them both for the foreseeable future. As well as that, the last thing she needed was to give him any hint she was going to try and help Neal avoid going back to jail. She didn't even want to think about what Keller was capable off, if he thought his plan was going to fail.

"We were young, passionate but stupid and got married on whim. We stayed together for eight months after that, then I walked out. Before I got this job, I hadn't spoken to him for eight years. Now he's going back to prison and that sucks for him, but I didn't visit last time and I won't this time. So, unless you're going to pay me my fee, we're done!" Ruby finished forcefully before turning and storming down the street, using every tick she knew to make sure Keller didn't follow her.

Once Ruby was in the clear she hailed a cab. Sat in the back seat she finally let her emotions release and tears streamed down her cheeks. Ruby hated herself for being so easily conned and having Neal be the one to take the fall, she just prayed he had gotten her signal. Come on, pull yourself together, Ruby internally reprimanded herself, aggressively wiping her eyes. She had no idea how yet, but one way or another she wasn't going to let Neal go down for this.


	15. The Gloves Are Dirty, My Hands Are Clean

Neal sat in Peters office, he could have slipped out of his handcuffs but given Peter was angry was enough as it is, he decided it wasn't a good idea to poke the bear. He looked at clock anxiously for what felt like the hundredth time. It had been three hours since he'd been discovered and Ruby was nowhere to be found. Had he misread her signal? Had his biggest weakness clouded his judgment again and he'd been a fool to ever trust her?

Peter walked into the room and angrily slammed the forged ID documents down on the table in front of Neal.

"Talk! Now!" Peter said furiously pointing at them.

"Peter…it's not what you think" Neal said pleading with him.

"Really Neal?" Peter exclaimed now pacing the width of the room "I get an anonymous tip about the sale of some fake secret service ID, something so hard to forge only an expert could do it, get there to find you and it's not what I think?!"

"I'll explain" Neal said desperately trying to come up with something to tell Peter that wasn't an outright lie. "I…I just can't right now" his voice trailed off as he looked down, ashamed. If by some miracle Ruby did have a plan, he didn't know what it was, so he couldn't say anything to Peter in case their stories didn't add up.

Peter sighed loudly "of course you can't" he said frustrated, shaking his head "The marshals are going to be here in an hour to escort you back to Sing Sing, you have until then to give me a reason not to let them."

With that Peter left and stood on the balcony overlooking the main office floor. He knew Neal was always on the edge of the line but to go back to his old life enterally like this, without a good reason, it just didn't make any sense.

At that moment a tall woman, flanked by two men, none of whom Peter had ever seen before walked into the office. Everyone turned to look at the recently arrived group.

It took everything Neal had not to show any visible signs of relief when he saw her, it was Ruby. She was barely recognisable wearing a mousy blond wig, which unless you knew her was indistinguishable from real hair, an off the rack pants suit that was ever so slightly oversized and sensible flat shoes. About as far away from Ruby's normal look as it was possible to get.

"Can I help you?" Dina said.

"Hopefully, Lauren Russel Interpol, this is Agent Hal and Agent Andrews" Ruby replied flashing a badge and gesturing to the two men at her side "I'd like speak to Agent Hewes."

"Hewes isn't here right now, I'm the senior agent" Peter said from the balcony.

"Ah Agent Burke I presume. May we speak in your office" Said Ruby.

Peter gestured towards his office door and Ruby made her way up the stairs inside, leaving the two guys she had come in with behind.

Neal was stunned, he had no idea what Ruby was planning but this was brave and very risky move. She had committed at least three federal crimes by simply walking through the door.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, your conviction rate is a thing of legend" Ruby said to Peter smiling as she shook his hand. Maintaining eye contact, establishing physical contact and subtlety complimenting your mark were all essential in gaining their confidence. "I just wish it could be under better circumstances" she continued.

"And what circumstances are those?" said Peter.

"Well unfortunately you and your team stormed right into the middle of my investigation this afternoon. Not only that but you let my perp get away and arrested the C.I whom been assisting." Ruby said a professional yet slightly disapproving tone in her voice.

"Wait Interpol were using Neal. I'm his handler why was I not informed of this?" Peter said suspiciously.

"I put the request in with DC and the decision was made not to inform New York" said Ruby bluntly "my fugitive, Mathew Keller" she continued passing Peter a mug shot photo from the file in her hand "we know he's got law enforcement in his pocket and I couldn't risk him getting tipped off. This was a very hush hush operation"

"If your guys were at the scene earlier, why didn't you make yourself know then?" Peter said still not convinced.

"We had intel that Keller was in the market for Secret Service ID, don't ask me why. Given their historic association, the plan was to use Caffrey's forgery to him lure him out. Then we wait for them to make the trade, pick up our escapee and add on some new federal fraud charges for good measure. However, we never got eyes on the suspect. We are acting under the assumption he saw your team move in and fled. The decision was made to hold our position, Keller now thinks the FBI are onto him, but still has no idea he's on Interpol's radar." said Ruby with an impressively calm confidence. "We're expecting him to flee the country and currently have agents positioned at every airport, bus station and port in New York"

"But Keller knows Caffrey works for us? Surely he would have been too cautious to trust Neal?" said Peter.

"We used our C.I's to make it known Neal had recently been discovered with a stolen Degas and was subsequently wanted by FBI. Keller bought the story that he agreed to forge the documents to raise funds to go on the run." Ruby replied unwavering "Like I said, DC was fully briefed on our play."

Peter to turned to Neal who up to now had barley been acknowledged, Ruby not wanting to give off the slightest hint of their true relationship.

"If you were working for Interpol, why wouldn't you just tell me?" Peter questioned

"I…" Neal began to say but was abruptly cut off by Ruby.

"I'm afraid he couldn't. Everyone involved in the case had to sign an non-disclosure agreement" she said and passed Peter a copy of a document, on Interpol headed paper with what looked like Neal's signature at the bottom. "As you can see if Mr Caffrey discussed the case with anyone outside of my team, he would not only loose his deal with the Bureau but also be charged with obstruction of justice and interfering with a criminal investigation."

Peter looked at Neal who was smiling at him sheepishly, a look he was defiantly not used to seeing coming from Caffrey. If this was true he understood why Neal couldn't talk to him. With those charges and Neal's previous he'd be looking at six years easy, if not more. Peter hadn't taken his eyes off Neal since they arrested him that afternoon, there was no way he could have somehow planned this, but he had to be sure.

"You understand I have call and confirm all this" Peter said to Ruby.

"Of course, it's always refreshing to meet an agent as diligent as I try to be" she replied "let me give you the number for my office."

"That's okay, I'll use the Bureau cross agency assistance line" Peter replied picking up the phone on his desk and dialling on loud speaker.

As he did Neal glanced at Ruby nervously, his heartbeat starting to increase, surly as soon as Peter picked up the phone her whole plan would come undone. He presumed she was going to give him a fake number and have someone waiting to answer the call, if he was using the FBI line he was about to speak to real Interpol.

"Good afternoon this is Interpol New York, how can I help you?" a womans voice answered the phone

"Peter Burke FBI White Collar, I'm here with agent Lauren Russell I'd like to confirm a C.I on one of her cases" said Peter.

"Suspect name please?" the voice on the phone the replied in the friendly yet matter of fact style of all receptionists.

"Mathew Keller" Peter replied.

"One moment" the women said. Neal could hear her tapping on her computer at the other end of the line, it must have only taken a few seconds but felt in like forever, as they waited he began to feel sweat forming on his brow.

"Okay, so I have an Agent Russell pursuing fugitive Mathew Keller, last know location New York." the women said "C.I assistance from Mr Ash Morgan, Interpol London, Mr Michael Mason, General Directorate for External Security, Paris and a Mr Neal Caffrey, FBI White Collar, New York"

Neal had never before been so simultaneously surprised, relived and impressed in his life. He knew Ruby was good but he had no idea she was that good.

"Thanks very much" said Peter hanging up the phone and smiling ever so slightly. He couldn't help feeling relief that Neal hadn't returned to old life and he didn't have to send him back to prison, at least not today anyway.

"I'm glad that's cleared up." said Ruby "Now if you're excuse me, I need to check in on our man hunt, see if my teams caught up with Keller."

"Of course" said Peter "you know white collar were the last ones to bring Keller in, we'd be happy to assist?"

Ruby's heartrate increased slightly, she had got Peter to believe that Neal hadn't done anything illegal and now all she wanted to was to get out. Ruby hadn't banked on Peter being so convinced he would offer the FBI's help with her fictional investigation.

"That's very kind agent Burke, but like I said this investigation is very sensitive. At this stage my orders are to keep it within Interpol unless absolutely necessary, you understand" replied Ruby before turning to Neal "Speaking of which" she said to him, entirely professional and emotionless "Mr Caffrey, thank you for assistance on this case, you're non- discloser will stand, but we no longer require you services in this matter."

"It was a blast." Neal replied sarcastically holding up his handcuffs to her, before slipping them off.

"Agent Russell before you go, please make your superiors aware that, in future, no one brings my C.I onto a case without speaking to me first" said Peter sternly.

"Understood" Ruby said, nodding at him before leaving.

"So Interpol?" Peter said to Neal once they were alone.

"I wanted to tell you" Neal replied. It was true, sort off, he had wanted to tell Peter everything about Ruby since the day he had found the coin in his pocket.

"But you didn't want to go back to prison, I get it" Peter finished for him.

Letting Peter fill in his own blanks was Neal's best method of avoiding an outright lie.

"What was agent Russell like?" Peter continued "British accents nice, but she seemed a little bit too erm…self-assured"

Neal laughed to himself "you have no idea."


	16. Debrief (Part 1)

Mozzie and Neal were sat in his apartment enjoying a well-deserved bottle of Bordeaux after what had been a rollercoaster of a day. Neal was undoubtedly relived everything had worked out, but couldn't help being frustrated for getting himself in that position in the first place. His entire future had momentarily been snatched away from him and it was not a feeling he intended to repeat. As much he might want her to, today he'd learnt the hard way Ruby had no place in his new life.

"Today was way too close" Neal said to Mozzie.

"Agreed." Mozzie replied "but Keller, I mean, no one could have seen that coming."

"Between me and Ruby one of us should have sensed something was off" Neal replied pointily, taking a sip of his wine.

Mozzie sighed "At least you're going to get the key to your anklet… well if Ruby hasn't already left the city that is."

"She'll be here" Neal said. If Ruby was willing to blaze into the FBI headquarters impersonating an agent for him, she was going to come through with his anklet.

As if someone was reading his mind, at that very moment there was a knock on the door.

Mozzie got up and opened it. It was of course Ruby, now much more recognisable, with her trademark black waves returned, dressed in a tight high wasted black Prada skirt, hot pink blouse and sleek black Louboutin's.

As soon as Mozzie opened the door and she saw Neal standing as his kitchen table, the usually ice cool Ruby for once couldn't control her emotions.

"Oh Neal" she said, sighing with relief as she rushed over and embraced him tightly. Wrapping her arms around him as if she never wanted to let go and kissing him intensely. She was overcome with relief that Neal was free and regret for convincing him to help her with the job, nearly breaking her promise and almost being the one to cost him the new life he had built.

"I should have never bought you into this. I'm so sorry" she said softly into his ear.

Neal took hold of her cheeks as he gazed into her eyes. He knew she would never do anything to intentionally hurt him and despite what his head had been telling himself since he got home, his heart was being drawn to her once again. In that moment, weather they liked it all not, both Neal and Ruby could feel all the years of love and emotion that formed the unbreakable, if a little complicated, bond between them.

"Hey, it's okay" he whispered giving her a reassuring smile. Then suddenly becoming aware that Mozzie had witnessed this entire embrace, he quickly switched back to his usual casual style "Anyway, after that Interpol stunt, I'd say we can call it even"

Ruby smiled and breathed deeply, returning to her calm and composed self.

"Well, I did have an excellent aid" she said gesturing to Mozzie.

"I'm only as good as the plan I'm working on" Mozzie replied nodding at her.

"Look at you two, complimenting each other" Neal said smiling, returning to the table and pouring Ruby a glass of wine.

"History cautions us to submerge and overcome our differences in the quest for common goals, Haile Selassie' Mozzie said tipping his glass towards Ruby.

"Which reminds me" Ruby said, reaching for a metal briefcase she had bought with her and sliding it across the table towards Mozzie "a little something as a thank you for your assistance."

Mozzie opened the case his face lighting up as he did.

"An A-Hawk Drone!" he said excitedly. Mozzie had wanted one as soon as he heard they had been successfully tested. They were the most advanced intelligence gathering drones available, complete with HD video, voice recording, thermal imaging, and the technology to react to any obstacles it came into contact with.

"But these are military grade only, how did you even get hold of one?" Mozzie said, trying to down play how impressed he was.

Ruby simply replied to him with eyebrow raise and a telling look.

"Right" Mozzie said laughing slightly "I don't want know."

"Whilst you're in the giving mood" Neal said expectantly.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten. Check above the front the door" she said smiling.

Neal walked over and reached up to the small ledge on the top of his door frame. Feeling the small rectangular chip that was the key to his anklet, stuck down with a small piece of tack.

"As promised" he heard Ruby say as he took it down, a rush of excitement running through him as he did.

"Wait" said Mozzie inquisitively "When you came in you ran straight to Neal. Has that been up there the entire time?"

"Sometimes the worst hiding place is also the best. No one ever thinks to look right in front of them" Ruby said with a hint of gloating. Clearly pleased with herself that she'd got one over on Neal.

"And no doubt the metaphor of holding it over my head wasn't lost on you" said Neal, slightly irritated Ruby had outsmarted him with the sort of trick he would have used himself.

"It may have crossed my mind" she said winking at Neal, with a devilish grin.

It appeared Ruby had only been improving her skills since they'd been apart, Neal thought to himself as he returned to the table. She was always one of very few people that could match him when it came to clever plays, but after her move at the FBI today, this was a whole new level for her. If he was still in the game he may well have felt threatened. Not that he was about to let her know that, she was pleased enough with herself as it was.

"So today" Neal said to Ruby "I've got to know how you re-directed Peters phone?"

"What?" Ruby replied looking slightly confused "Oh the call to Interpol? I didn't."

Neal frowned slightly, intrigued, he had been trying to work out Ruby's con since he left the FBI and all his calculations had been based of the fact the Interpol office was a fake line.

"So exactly how did my name end up as an assistant in their operation against Keller?" questioned Neal "Last time I checked Ruby, you weren't much of hacker and no offence Moz, but I don't think even you could crack an international government agency in less than three hours."

"A magician never reveals her tricks" Ruby said enjoying the fact the normally astute Neal couldn't deconstruct her con.

"Come on Ru" Neal said looking at her pointedly "I nearly went to prison today and I know you've never had a pleasure of a stay courtesy of the state, but I have and it's not pleasant, I think I at least deserve to know how I avoided it"

Ruby sighed lightly, she was always planning to tell Neal how she did it anyway but given how responsible she felt for the situation, she decided it wasn't really fair to make Neal tease it out of her. "Fine. I'll have to start at the beginning" she said reaching for her wine.

"And with that I bid you adieu" Mozzie said getting up to leave "One does not need to hear the synopsise of a production they starred in" he said.

"It's been interesting as always Moz" Ruby said fondly, knowing that this was goodbye for the foreseeable future.

"Yes, I will concede it has. Although next time to you drop by, it would be preferable if you didn't get anyone arrested" Moz replied nodding at her before he left.

"Noted" Ruby said smiling, she was glad her and Mozzie's burnt bridge had, a least in part, started to be mended.

"So Agent Russell" Neal said turning to Ruby and giving her his signature devastatingly charming smile "enlighten me?"


	17. Debrief (Part 2)

"Okay" Ruby said taking a large sip of wine before beginning to outline the elaborate con that set Neal free "So Agent Lauren Russell is in fact an Interpol agent and let's just say she's of a persuadable nature."

"So, you bribed her to open the file on Keller." Neal filled in for her.

"I may have suggested it could be lucrative for her to begin an investigation into a known felon." said Ruby smirking.

"So how much am I worth?" Neal said returning her grin.

"Less than expected" Ruby shot back, not prepared to let Neal know she had forked out thirty-five-thousand dollars from her rainy-day fund to help secure his freedom. Granted that was negotiated down from Agent Russell's original proposal of fifty.

"And the badge was hers I presume?" Neal said deciding to drop the matter of the bribe, Ruby liked to keep her cards clasped firmly to her chest, she wasn't about to let him know exactly how deep her pockets were, especially when it was for him.

"Yes, along with headed paper, both lifted at our meeting" Ruby answered "don't worry it's since been retuned. Shame really it would have made a nice addition to my collection" she mused.

"You know, your habit of accumulating illegal items "just in case" isn't healthy, you'll end up on the world's first criminal episode of hoarders. Although mimicking the badge at least explains the interesting disguise" Neal teased, seeing Ruby all dressed down was certainly one of the higher points of the day.

"Yep, impersonating an agent, fraud, theft and document forgery are all well and good, but I had wear Brooks Brothers today and that is the true crime." Ruby joked back.

"Hold on if you bribed her anyway, why not just get Agent Russell to go to the FBI" said Neal, then after seconds of calculation answered his own question "because opening a file on a known felon with assistance from an existing FBI criminal informant, is nowhere near the level of heat that going to secure my release would leave her open to."

"Exactly" replied Ruby, impressed that Neal had reached the conclusion so quickly. Although she wasn't surprised, once Neal started thinking about a con it didn't take him long to work out the best strategy, it was one of things Ruby had found most attractive about him.

"However…" Ruby began but got cut of by Neal before she could finish.

"… even though she doesn't know you impersonated her, if Peter makes any further contact with Interpol she has to confirm it because otherwise she's exposing herself." Neal said smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. He had to admit, even by his and Ruby's standards, that was kind of brilliant.

"So the two guys you came in with? Well placed convincers by the way." Neal continued

"Thank you." Ruby said smiling "Business acquaintances that owed me a favour."

"Must have been a pretty big favour to get two criminals to walk into the FBI." replied Neal.

"It was. But there also young, cocky, wanted the chance to tell everyone they'd had the balls to walk right up to an FBI agent. Weirdly reminds me of someone I know" Ruby said winking a Neal.

"No idea who you're talking about" Neal replied laughing.

Then he paused, looking slightly concerned. "Although, if Peter doesn't make an official request and goes to see to her in person for any reason, I'm screwed" he added.

"Firstly, if he wasn't already convinced, you and I both know you wouldn't be standing here right now" said Ruby, minorly irritated Neal was questioning her ability to be a convincing front woman. "And secondly, Agent Russell is about to get a tip that a suspect of hers, that happens to be ex-client of mine I don't like very much, hit a museum in Italy last week. So she'll be boarding a plane and no doubt chasing him around Europe for next few months. In which time I'm banking on you getting Burke to forget to this whole episode."

"Now who's the snitch?" Neal replied a smug glint in his eye.

"Hey!" Ruby said playfully elbowing Neal in the side "All I did was tell her he may be implicated in robbery that went down seven days ago. He's had more than enough time to get in the wind. As far as I'm concerned if he gets caught now, he's just a second-tier criminal" she finished waving one hand to side dismissively.

"So the non-disclosure agreement, Mozzie's handy work I presume?" said Neal.

"Yer, not a bad forgery considering he had to knock it up in forty minutes" replied Ruby.

Neal could have done it in twenty-five, he thought to himself but he conceded it was good work. Although it was definitely disconcerting to know Mozzie could forge his signature.

"He also gave me almost too much background info on all your FBI chums, did you know he keeps a file on basically everyone he's ever met?" said Ruby.

"Unfortunately, yes" replied Neal.

"And Keller's photo was courtesy of good old mugshot monthly, which pretty much brings you up to speed." Ruby finished smiling and taking a large sip of wine.

"It was a good con" Neal coincided raising his glass to Ruby. Then he paused, taking stock of the day as something dawned on him "What if it hadn't had worked?" he said seriously.

"It did" Ruby replied flatly.

"Yes, but Peter is one of the hardest people to get anything past. Trust me, I've tried, so there was no guarantee he was going to accept your story" said Neal.

"Well Mozzie told me about the whole C.I and agent bromance thing you two have going on, and as brilliant con once told me, the easiest marks are the ones that have a good reason to believe in the lie" Ruby said, amused because she was quoting Neal from years ago, back to himself.

"your forgetting I know you Ru, you don't like leaving things to chance. So what was the contingency plan?" Neal persisted, not deterred by Ruby's flattery.

Ruby sighed, this was the question she had hoped Neal wasn't going to ask and by the look on his face she instantly knew he wasn't going to let her wriggle out of it.

"Plea bargain" she abruptly, glancing down at the table, showing a vulnerability that clearly made her unconformable.

"What?" Neal said shocked.

"I made you a promise Neal." Ruby said softly "So worst case scenario, I was going to turn myself in and make a deal with Peter in exchange for your immunity. Needless to say over the years, I've accumulated a fair amount of information the FBI might be interested in".

"You would give yourself up like that, for me" Neal replied still shook by her revelation. For as long as he had known Ruby the very idea of prison terrified her. Not just that but her entire business depended on law enforcement having no idea who she was, it was why she had such an impressive client list. Ruby hadn't had a legitimate job in her life and if she did go inside, when she got out, getting back in the game would be virtually impossible.

"Anyway" Ruby said eager to change the subject "Neither of us are in prison and you've got the key to your anklet, so our business here is done" looking into his eyes before adding "It really was good to see you again Neal."

As Ruby got up to leave, Neal was hit but the sudden realisation that he couldn't bear to see her walk out of his life again. What she did today, what she'd just confessed she would have done, was confirmation that she loved him, stronger than any verbal declaration could ever be.

"Ruby wait…" Neal said reaching out for her arm and pulling her into him, stroking her cheek and resting his forehead on hers as they both gazed at each other. "Stay" he whispered softly before kissing her passionately.

In that moment Ruby allowed herself to forget the real world and be overcome with emotion. She was remined how much her heart longed for Neal, despite the years that has passed, they was still an unrivalled love between them. A sense that no matter what happened, part of them would always belong to one and other.


	18. One Last Night

As it always inevitably did, reality hit Ruby and bought her back down to earth. There was no way her and Neal to be together now, they couldn't make it work before because they wanted different things and they were currently even further apart. Neal had his new life, a good deal with the FBI and people that cared about him. Ruby was about as connected to the criminal underworld as it was possible to get and had no intention of going straight anytime soon.

"Neal, you know I can't" Ruby said, her breath choppy as she pulled away from his embrace.

Neal was far from stupid and knew the fantasy of Ruby could only ever be just that, but he wasn't ready to burst the bubble quite yet.

"Just for tonight then" he whispered seductively, kissing her again and whilst running his hands expertly down her body.

Ruby took a sharp intake of breath as Neal kissed her neck and began unbuttoning he blouse, allowing herself to give into the sense of arousal that had overtaken her.

The pair kissed deeply, undressing each other before falling into Neal's bed, their bodies entwining as they passionately made love. Ruby couldn't fully explain why but it was one of the most sensual experiences of her life, she felt like her and Neal finally knew every inch of each other, that they were truly connected.

Neal stared into Ruby's eyes as both their breathing became short and choppy as they came together. At the moment, after all that had passed between them, for the first time in a long time, Neal finally felt like Ruby had let him in. That she was allowing herself to honest and open, even if just for a moment.

The pair lay in Neal's bed, breathing heavily emotionally excused by what had just happened.

"That was incredible" Ruby whispered.

"Yes it was" Neal replied grinning "still that always was the one part of our relationship we never had any trouble with."

"Agreed" Ruby replied giggling.

"So more wine?" Neal questioned.

"Always" said Ruby leading up to kiss him fondly before adding "and cheese if you've got it?"

Neal pulled on his boxers and headed to the kitchenet. As he so did Ruby borrowed his discarded shirt and headed to the table to retrieve her smokes. On her way she paused to admire the stacked-up canvases leaned up against the wall next the easel, as she did she smiled to herself, noting they were all replicas.

"I see your still not a fan of a Neal Caffrey original" she mused.

"I guess I'm searching for the right inspiration" Neal replied before adding "do you still have yours?" curious to know if Ruby had kept the painting he had done for her all those year ago.

"Of course, you never know it might be worth something one day" Ruby said winking at him, before heading to balcony.

Ruby returned to find Neal now back in bed accompanied by bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and a cheese board.

"I thought it was breakfast you're meant to have in bed?" Ruby joked flashing Neal a devilish smile

"It's morning in London, I'm being accommodating" Neal replied with a cheeky and seductive grin "besides" he added as Ruby go in beside him "if I've only got you for the night, this is exactly where I intend to spend it" before waving his hands round Ruby and kissing her neck causing her to giggle flirtatiously in response.

The pair stayed up together all night, both allowing themselves a rare moment to truly relax and enjoy just being with one another. They talked about everything and nothing, reminisced on old jobs they had pulled, caught each other up on what they missed over the last years, remarked about how much had changed and surprisingly how much had not.

All to quickly to the sun began rise, Ruby could hear the city start to wake up and with true to sadness she knew it was time for her to go.

As Neal watched Ruby get ready to leave he was struck by the unfamiliar feeling that came over him, a strange mix of sadness yet acceptance. Spending the night with Ruby had been weirdly cathartic for him, like he had finally got the goodbye from her he had deserved eight years ago.

"Be careful Ru" Neal said seriously, a concerned look on his face "you know as soon as Keller finds out I'm not inside…"

"…he's going to come after me to get you" Ruby finished for him "I know"

"Did you two really…?" Neal said before stopping, he despised Keller so much he couldn't bear to finish his question but reading the look on Ruby's face he didn't have too.

Ruby cringed, after Neal didn't mention anything the night before she had thought she'd gotten away without having to confront her and Keller's previous misadventure.

"It was once, years ago before I knew him like I do now. It was stupid but at the time…" Ruby paused and sighed, trying to work out how to explain to Neal that despite having no right to because she had been the one to walk out on him, the reason she had fallen into bed with Keller was because she was still hurting over the loss of Neal. "I don't know I guess I was just young and naive"

"You have been many things Ruby, but naive was never one of them." Neal replied then sighed and decided to drop the matter, whatever her reasons, he could tell her time with Keller was something Ruby regretted and was not in any hurry to discuss. "So where will you go?" he questioned changing the subject.

"Well as much I love it this side the pond, a European summer is calling to me." Ruby joked striding over to the mirror to fix her hair "I was thinking I'll go scam some tourists on the Spanish reverie, pick up a big job in Milan, relax in the Antibes and make it to Paris for fashion week. Come to think of it, Massimo Cifonelli is showing and his designs would look simply exquisite on you" she finished, slipping on her killer heels and flashing Neal her trademark devilish grin. "You've got the key to your anklet now, fancy coming with? Say the word I can get you a passport by noon and have us eating dinner in the Costa Blanca" Ruby finished, cheekily winking at Neal to let him know she wasn't truly entertaining the idea, but silently letting a small part of herself wish he would agree.

"Please, like I need you get me a passport" Neal replied "But I can't leave New York right now…not until..." he began but trailed off before completing the sentence, a deeply pained expression appearing on his face.

"…You find out who killed Kate" Ruby replied softly, before walking over to Neal, a placing a hand on his shoulder. As she did so Ruby's heart was pounding, and she held her breath, the subject of Kate was not one she had intended to breach and she was praying Neal didn't think she had overstepped.

"how did you?" Neal questioned.

Ruby signed and shrugged slightly "you were keeping an eye on me, I was keeping an eye on you. I'm so sorry Neal. After I heard about what went missing in Scotland…" Ruby said her voice trailing off as she struggled to find to the right words "I know how special she was to you, I figured next time Mozzie came looking for me it would be for divorce papers." Ruby paused sighing slightly before adding sincerely "I was going to let him find me. I just want you to be happy. If there is anything I can do help find out who did this, you know I'm here for you."

Neal sighed "thanks Ru" he said deciding to leave the issue there. Kate's death wasn't something he was ready to discuss with anyone yet, not even Mozzie and defiantly not Ruby.

"Well the offer to join me is always open" said Ruby trying to lighten the mood "you know if you decide you can't hack playing cops and robbers for four more years" she quipped.

There she is, thought Neal to himself as the guarded, devilish, flirtatious yet always calculated Ruby that loved teasing him returned. He didn't mind, after all it was this girl that he had fallen in love with in the first place, the was an allure to her he couldn't describe.

"Time will tell I guess" Neal replied with a cheeky smile "you know normally this is part when most people tell me I've got to choose between one life or the other"

"What's the point?" Ruby said walking over to the table and grabbing her purse in anticipation of her departure. "If I know you as well I think I do Neal, you've already decided and you're in the process of trying to convince yourself."

Neal smiled and said nothing, knowing deep down that she was right, before walking across to her and pulling her into him, kissing her one last time.

"So this is goodbye?" He said a tinge of sadness running though him.

"I think it's more of an au revoir" Ruby said tenderly.

"Well, until we meet again then" Neal translated "try not to wait eight years next time."

"I'll do my best" she replied, flashing Neal one last devilish grin before disappearing out of his life once again, all be it on better terms this time around.


	19. Finishing The Chapter

_Nine Months Later..._

Neal sighed to himself heavily as he walked back to his apartment having finished a particularly long day at the FBI, not helped by the fact Peter had noticed and subsequently become suspicious of Neal's bad mood. It was June 3rd and his irritability was no coincidence. It was nine years ago today he and Ruby had walked into that little chapel in the south of France and vowed themselves to one and other, which proceed to work out as well as everyone but them predicted it would. Looking back Neal had come to realise their marriage was a reflection of their entire relationship, passionate, romantic, spontaneous but ultimately immature and poorly timed. Although he was never a fan of this day, over time Neal had grown to put it out of his mind and distract himself, but this year was different. Seeing Ruby for the first time in so long had bought up all his old feelings not just his desire and love for her, but for the first time in a long time, his hurt and anger at her for leaving as well.

Neal entered his apartment, making a b-line for the wine rack before freezing. He was confronted by an eerily familiar sight. An envelope on the table held down by a very particular bottle of wine. It was a 2002 Chateau de Bellet bottled on the day Neal and Ruby were wed. The vineyard had been their first stop after the ceremony and they bought a case of six to celebrate. Now only two bottles remained, the pair had drunk two with Mozzie on their wedding night as part of the celebrations and one the night they moved into their New York apartment as husband and wife. The night Ruby left she had taken a bottle with her, leaving Neal with two, one in the wine rack, the last used to hold down the note telling Neal she was leaving, in exactly the same way she had now.

Neal walked over to the table and slowly opened the envelope, not entirely sure if he was going to like what was inside. Pulling out some folded papers and a note in Ruby's distinctive, neat yet fluid handwriting that read.

 _Dear Neal,_

 _Happy Anniversary, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get you these._

 _Love always, Ruby x_

 _P.S In replacement of the one you smashed._

Neal couldn't help but smile in disbelief and shake his head when he read the P. S. Ruby was referring to fact, on reading her goodbye note, Neal had immediately thrown the bottle she had left on top of it against their living room wall in a rear emotional burst of anger. He should have known with Ruby's complete and thorough need to be in control and oversee every aspect of her life, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself somehow watching over him the night he discovered she was gone.

Placing the note on table, Neal proceed to unfold the papers that were also in the envelope. As he realised what they were a whirlwind of emotion ran through him. Divorce papers, signed and notarised by Ruby agreeing to relinquish claim to any of his assets. All he would have to do was add his signature, file them and his nearly decade long marriage, that in reality had only lasted eight months, would be over. It was a long time coming and after everything that had happened between them when she came back to town, Neal knew Ruby loved him and only wanted him to be happy. Yet there was just something so entirely final about it that bought him a little sadness. Somehow despite knowing they lived such different lives and wanted such different things that it was impossible for them to ever be together, there was a comfort in having this thing that permanently tied them to each other. Neal wasn't sure if he was quite ready to let that go and couldn't help being surprised that Ruby was.

Sat in the first class lounge a JFK Ruby sighed slightly to herself as she nursed her glass of wine. Dropping of the divorce papers a Neal's apartment that day was probably one of the single hardest things she had ever done, but Ruby knew she had to. She should never have just left him the way she did and done it properly the first time but that had been a move of cowardice on her part. When she walked out she was too scared to admit to herself that she had failed, that even with a man that understood and loved her as completely as Neal, she still felt suffocated and by consequence knew she would always be alone. There was something about knowing they were still married that gave her hope that maybe one day she could sort out her emotional baggage and finally let someone in. But that wasn't fair on Neal, above all she wanted him to be happy and if he ever did find someone, she didn't want to be the thing standing in his way.

Ruby's heartbeat began to increase as he phone rang, it was Neal and she didn't know how he was going to react to her gesture.

"Hello Neal" Ruby said cautiously.

"You come all the way to New York on our anniversary and I don't get so much as a dinner?" Neal joked.

Ruby was relieved, using humour to break tension was tactic her and Neal had in common.

"Well unless you've got some good news for me, Keller's still out there and given its best for the both of us he has no idea we're even in contact, I figured romantic anniversary dates might not be the best way to get him off the sent."

"All I hear is excuses" Neal teased before adding "Interesting choice of gift"

There was a pause as Neal heard Ruby inhale deeply, clearly considering what she was about to say carefully.

"I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to get them to you sooner. I only want you to be happy Neal and if someday you meet the right person, I just don't want to be the one that stops you going after what you want" she said emotionally sighing before "I'll always…" she began before Neal cut her off.

"I know, me too Ru" Neal knew they didn't need to say the words I love you for the raw honest feeling between them to be true.

"This isn't really the happy ending I pictured nine years ago" Ruby said half-jokingly but with a twinge of sad acceptance in her voice.

"Well if you want happy ending…" Neal began

"It depends where you stop of the story" Ruby finished "you know, you and Mozzie really should get new quotes."

"You can't beat the classics" Neal shot back.

"True" Ruby replied smiling to herself "Goodbye Neal" she added a tender tone in her voice.

"au revoir" said Neal before hanging up.

Neal sighed to himself a weird combination of grief, relief and acceptance running through him. He picked up the wine bottle on the table, putting it away in the wine rack, as he did, he smiled slightly noticing the bottle he had originally kept when he and Ruby parted was now gone. Deliberating as to what to do with the divorce papers he decided that was a decision for another day. Grabbing the cut-out copy of War and Peace he used to stow away anything he didn't want Mozzie and more importantly Peter to get his hands on, to store the papers in. When he opened it Neal noticed the Medusa Coin Ruby had originally dropped to signal her arrival to New York nine months ago was also gone. Neal smiled to himself, perhaps Ruby wasn't as completely ready to let go as he first thought.

 _The End_

 **Authors Note: I just wanted to thank everyone again for taking the time to read this, I hope you all enjoyed it. Now its completed I would love to hear any feedback you may have so please do leave a review if you feel like it. Thank you to all those who have reviewed already, I love hearing your comments (the note re spelling has been taken on board, I'm doing my best but its a working progress) I am currently working through some ideas for a sequel to this story so watch this space if you want more! Best wishes, Amelia :)**


End file.
